Solitary
by Wolf's Howler
Summary: "I shivered as his eyes followed my every move, I notice he no longer held that infamous smirk upon his lips but a frown. A frown that mad me realize he might have not liked the fact that I was the daughter of the man who placed him behind those bars.
1. Chapter 1

"All rise, court in session, judge Katherine Bellum residing."

Everyone rose at the presence of the judge, eveyone but three.

"Thank you, please be seated." Judge Bellum was handed the case file, she opened the file folder casually and was horrified at what she read. Her eyes fround the main suspects eyes. His red ominous eyes stared back at her, his face imapssive but his eyes showed nothing but mischief and true evil.

A jury man stood from his seat and read the case number to the courtroom. "Will be discussing case #180038, the people of Townsville against Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jojo."

Throughout the whole hearing Katherine Bellum felt the nerve wrecking stare of her suspects eyes, she attempted to proceed with the hearing as calmly as possible but struggled as she knew the men she was dealing with were something she's never sentenced before.

As the autorney read over their statements, Katherine began reading over their profile & charges.

Boomer Julian Jojo;

age: 21

DOB: June 16, 1994

H/C: platinum blonde

E/C: Dark blue

Height: 6'1

Weight: 165lbs

Charges: Third degree murder, auto theff, illegal drug dealing, gang related ownership, prositution ring.

* * *

Butch Derek Jojo;

age: 21

DOB: June 16, 1994

H/C: black

E/C: Dark green

Height: 6'2

Weight: 169lbs

Charges: Second degree murder, kidnapping, rape, assaulting civilian/officer, gang related ownership, illegal drug dealing.

* * *

Brick Alexander Jojo:

Age: 21

DOB: June 16, 1994

H/C: auburn

E/C: crimson red

The Height: 6'1

Weight: 167lbs

Charges: First degree murder, human trafficking, traspassing private property, illegal car racing, illegal drug dealing, gang related ownership.

'How the hell are these men still on the streets?' Bellum thought.

* * *

Time skip

"Guilty- Brick Alexander, Butch Derek, and Boomer Julian are here, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of; Ace Montez, Billy Jacobson, Snake St. Patrick, Aruto Venargra, and Grubber Marshall, case close."

3 Months Later:

"Dad this is so unfair, why do we have to spend OUR summer working with you?" John Utonium laughed at his daughter's words and pulled into Townsville's Prison. He had decided it was about time his daughters learned about the dangers in the world and what better way then to expose them to criminally insane. "I'm doing this for your own safety girls, you're about turn eighteen in a few months and I want you be aware of all dangers.

The oldest of the sisters shot her father an understanding smile before looking out the window. She- nor her sisters ever been to their father's work, they were never allowed.

"Just stay close girls," John Utonium and his three daughters exited the car and began to walk over to the front gate entrance. The girls couldn't help but feel nervous, sure they understood what their father did for a living but never had they experienced it for themselves.

The guard on top of the of front watch tower smiled and signaled to pull over to the side, as he unlocked the electrical gates. "Good morning warded, I see you finally brought your girls over here." Mr. Utonium smiled and nodded pushing his daughters ahead. "Ah yes, it's about time they know how many creeps are out there." Buttercup couldn't help but roll her eyes. She believed her father was being way to protective, he's had them in self defense classes since they were seven for damn sakes.

"Alright, girls lets get inside, I have to run a security check real quick but Ms. Keane will show you to my office."

The girls said goodbye to their father and allowed Todd to open the entrance doors for them. Inside was the most cleanest room they'd ever seen. Pure white walls, tile floors. "Welcome Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, oh gosh I haven't seen you since you were babies!" The girls, beside Buttercup who just looked around, smiled at their god mother. Yes, god mother, though she never came around, their mother didn't take a liking to the women after she tried to make a pass at the girls' father.

"Alright well follow me, I'll take you to your father's office." The girls followed through a door that read- 'warning, entering maximum security level'

The once spotless greeting hall was replaced by solid caravel cement walls and bullet proof one way mirror glass. The girls flinched as security guards fought to bring in new arrives just down the hall. "So like all these people stay in this one building? And you watch them?" Bubbles asked tugging at her light blue sweater. "Yes honey, that's what we do in prisons." Bubbles turned red hearing Ms. Keane's reply.

"Here we are. Come on in, your father shall be here shortly, I'll lock you girls in if you feel more comfortable that way." The Utonium sisters stepped into their father's office and waved goodbye to Ms. Keane who kindly showed the girls her ID card, before locking them in.

"Whoa look at all this stuff." Buttercup took a seat in her dad's chair and began pressing all types of things. "Buttercup get away from there, you might let someone out!"

Just as Blossom pulled her sister away from the control system the once cover wall moved aside, exposing that I was indeed not a wall but a window that over looked the entire cell blocks.

"Oh my, that's a lot of prisoners."

Endless rows of cells were lined up into one large tower leaving a clear center with tables for the prisoners to walk among. "Girls get away from there!" The girls stepped back as their father ran to where Buttercup sat and closed the window with a push of a button.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to..." Buttercup trailed of, it wasn't like her to act so child like. That behavior was foreign to her, but being somewhere she knew could be dangerous brought that spark within in her gut. Call it intuition, but she felt drawn to this place, in way that she didn't understand nor feel comfortable with.

"Uh it's alright Buttercup just please be careful, this isn't a fun house."

Buttercup walked over to Blossom who kindly hugged for warmth. This place was freezing. "Dad why is it so cold here?" Buttercup asked.

"Well we have freezers that we must keep cold" Bubbles felt her heart tug. "You don't put people in them right daddy?" Mr. Utonium sighed dismissing his daughter's question. "Come I need your help with something."

Mr. Utonium cautiously through a different door into what seemed a file room. There had to be around 100 shelves of colorful file folder, like the ones you see in the dentists or doctors office. "I have some files, your is to place them in their rightful stack so we can ship them off to different prisons. The girls looked at the enormous pile of files on the desk aside of them and gulped. "Sure, but what do we if we finish?" Surely the girls all knew they didn't wish to spend their summer at their father's job being warden of one of the worlds most largest correction institutes and only put away files.

"If you finish then I'll have Ms. Keane show you guys around but that's if you finish, so I'd get started."

Mr. Utonium walked out shortly after allowing the girls to get to work. Each sisters split the stack in half and took a fairly large amount for them to do together in threes.

Time skip

Bubbles groaned as she attempted to place her stack into their respective place on the shelf, only now she realized that they were all really heavy with them being in one whole stack together. "It's slipping! Ah help!" Blossom giggled and ran to help her baby sister who practically had a sweat drop on her forehead. "Okay okay careful Bubbles let's not bump the shelves." Being their luck they managed to bounce the files against the shelf causing it to slightly rattle. Fortunately only one file fell out. "Buttercup can you put that file back while we TRY to do this?" Buttercup who had just placed her sack in looked to where the single file had fallen and walked over to it, picking it up form the carpet floor.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes as she read the printed words.

"Case #180038- PROPERTY OF TOWNSVILLE COURT AND JUSTICE'

The green sister found it strange that the file had fallen out of this shelf, as if someone was reading and forgotten to place it back. Buttercup tried opening the case by placing her fingertips into its mouth but found it quite a struggle as she saw that it was sealed shut with plaster glue. 'Must have been really serous if they sealed it' she thought.

Scene Change with Mr. Utonium

John Utonium watched as reporters fought to get a good view of their arriving inmates. It had been all over the news that John Utonium would be receiving the Jojo brothers. Their case had be investigated all around the states since their crimes have been set everywhere. The officials had barely manged to obtain them, surely it was no picnic in the park but once they had them surrounded they had no choice but to surrender. Once the boys were pulled away from the reporters John reached and pulled aside his best guard and said, "I don't want my girls near them."

Unknowingly to the warden he missed to notice that a certain trio had manged to overhear his demand


	2. Chapter 2

"He doesn't do ...anything. He just lays there-twirling that pen in his hand"

John Utonium narrowed his eyes, as he stared at the monitor of the eldest Jojo who was currently laying on his cell bed-a silver pen being twirled around his finger tips. The warden came in hoping he would catch the leader plotting his next escape. The jojo brothers have always somehow manage to escape their captors, no facility has kept them secure for more then 3 months. It was John's mission to keep those boys in jail, locked away for good.

 **Chapter Two**

~Red Eyes and Red Faces~

"Even if the law was superior, who's to say it be my god?..."

\- Brick Jojo

* * *

I don't know how long we sat against this wall but man did we sit. I shifted my body feeling my bottom becoming numb. Just when I thought I'd lose feeling of my lower half the door open revealing our dad. He seemed rattled but wore a smile. I gave him a odd look, I rose my right brow. "Is everything ok dad?" I asked. Bubbles and Buttercup had already gone and stood up, Buttercup offered me a hand up which I took. "Of course Blossom, there was just a problem with a couple of imates. Come on, since you're all done I'll take you Ms. Keane."

We followed our dad out to the same room we were in earlier, the one with the hidden window. Feeling the temputure in the room made me regret wearing what I wore. I had on a yellow spaghetti strap blouse with white pre-ripped jeans, white chucks, and a long oversize dark red cardigan that would offen fall off my right shoulder.

I pulled my cardigan closer and wrapped it firmly around me in my attempt to get warmer.

"Alright, you girls wait here will be here shortly." Our dad said walking out.

I held in a laugh as Buttercup gave an abnoxious playful groan. I kinda felt the same way in all honesty. It was as if all we were doing was waiting for someone to come and babysit us. I gave Buttercup a playful hug, knowing she wasn't much of a hugger. She replied by shoving me off and laughing as I ran into Bubbles, knocking the both of us down. Bubbles and I stared at eachother in shock for moment before breaking into fits of giggles. Ok so now I understood why our dad believed we needed to be babysat, but we're teenage girls, you can't expect us now to play around.

Moments later Ms. Keane came in with a clip board. She smiled at us and suggested we follow her. We walked out into the hall which were emoty to my surprise. You would think they would have several guards running amongst this place.

"Ok now stay close me girls we're about to enter the Hive."

my sisters and I looked at eachother puzzled. The Hive?

Two sealed metal doors suddenly opened as we approached. Behind those doors were emdless amount of cells, cells that seperated us from horrid criminals. Ms. Keane stopped in front of us and said, "Now girls, please understand that you may never enter any cell without authorization and please remember to NEVER get attached to any of the inmates."

We nodded at Ms. Keane ours eyes then moring back to the rows of cells. After reasuring with us Ms. Keane allowed us to continue the tour and led us through a large amount of stairs. As we walked around, my eyes happened to catch a glimpse of a large metal door with 'cell 0' printed in white paint. I looke sat Buttercup and Bubbles how had also seen the door. I parted my lips and choked on my words, before finally asking,

"Um Excuse me Ms. Keane but what exactly is holds that door?" Ms. Keane looked to where I was pointing to, her face froze for a slpit second before she recollected herself and returned to a stern face. "Nothing that concerns you girls. Your father will explain when the time comes. Now lets move on, we wouldn't want to be here when that alarm rings."

I felt my neves tug, since I felt the need to know but seeing as I'm not in the position to pry it out of her Inremained quiet. Before we could take another step the room suddenly erupted into the sound of an exremly deafening alarm. We looked around frantclly as guards out of nowhere walked in with guns, 'what was happening?'

I jumped as the sound of cells caught me off gaurd. Inmates began filling into the center of the hive.

"Come now we must go"

I stumbled on my feet as Ms. Keane practically pushed us up the stairs. Buttercup grabbed on my hand and lead me ahead. Just as we were about to arrive back at our dad's office we stopped when a single metal door opened. My sisters, Ms. Keane and I all looked back as dozen of guards walked out from the door leading three inmates out.

I tightened my grip on Buttercup's hand as I felt my face heaten. Embarrassed I looked down trying to hide my face with my hair. "Uh wow.." I whispered to myself. Buttercup nodded smally which meant she heard me.

Slowly I raised my eyes to look at him.

He had slightly messy- short auburn hair, he unfortunately wore an orange jumper suit with black combat boots and he had a dark red band wrapped around his left wrist. He seemed to be think of something, his thin lips were straight and his eyes were to the floor.

"Hey! Looks like we got company! And cute ones too!"

I averted my eyes from the inmate and loked at Ms. Keane, panic filling my body. What do we do?

I looked around the hive, everyone was looking toward our direction which made me fear the worst. I hesitated as I brought my eyes back down to where he was-hoping he hadn't heard but surely my luck was out as I met eyes with the man.

* * *

 **Buttercup's POV:**

"Come on Buttercup! Time to go honey."

I couldn't tear my gaze away from his green eyes. I could feel Ms. Keane pulling on my arm which only made me want to more. Once I felt my body unfreeze I blinked and looked back to the panicked Deputy. "Hurry, lets get you inside."

I quickly ran up the stairs with my sisters and Ms. Keane who instantly ordered the guards to close the doors the moment we walked through them.

Ms. Keane sighed in relief as the doors closed behind us. She brought her hand to her heart and closed her eyes.

"What was that all about?" I asked, secretly hoping she'd mention those three particular inmates.

"Nothing, nothing lets just get you to your father. I'm sure he wants to take you home now."

I licked my lips and shot a look to Blossom who seemed to be lost in thought. Bubbles was just playing with the hem of her shirt. She wore a black and white baseball T-shirt, black high waisted shorts and dark blue and white Nike high tops.

I looked away as dad enetered the hall he was talking to another gaurd but paused as he noticed us. Ms. Keane rushed to him and whipered something, to low for me to hear. Our dad shot his eyes to us and didn't waste time in showing us the exit.

I didn't see why everyone was so alarmed, we didn't get hurt, only noticed.

"Daddy why are we leaving? We just got here." Bubbles asked twirling a strand of her long blonde hair. "Don't ask questions girls, it was my fault for bringing you here."

"But dad whats going on!" I yelled as he shoved us into a patrol car, closing the door and allowing a cop to drive us home.

* * *

Scene Change 3:45am :

Brick stared at the clock above him, they have brought him here hours ago, which meant they're eityer still interrogating his brothers or are just watching him until he did something to set them off.

"I know you're there." Brick said calmly.

Just as he said that the warden came in, followed by a women no older then 30. John studied the rather mysterious prisoner whos eyes were scarier then he'd ever admit. Having his dark crimson eyes just stare into you was frighting to him, it made the inmate look evil and inhuman but the warden knew it was just a an eye defect that the brother was born with.

"Tell me what you saw earlier."

Ending Song: Hospital for Souls by Bring Me The Horizon


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Three Little Boys**

 **April 22th- 8 years ago**

John Utonium and his partner Sandra Keane watch from their positions as Douglas Jojo, also known in black market as HIM, continued to supervise as his henchmen loaded 20,000 tons of illegal explosives into craters Townsville Department had kept HIM under survalence for months and had failed to catch him in the act, until now.

John eyes HIM from his spot on the railing, Jojo was a rather silent yet arrogant man, he had the appeal of auburn flaming hair that was shooting out in all sorts of directions, intensive blue eyes and had the frame of well built man.

John lowered his eyes down to the eyepiece of his sniper and prepared to position himself on Jojo, but as he search for his aim he caught a glimpse of three young boys standing beside the man. They couldnt have been older then twelve. Each boy had their own resemblance to HIM, which worried John. HIM had kids, three to be exact. His mission was to eliminate the man, but he couldn't think of doing so before the eyes of his children.

Sandra pulled John aside, concern as she noticed his hands were shaking on the trigger. "John whats the matter?" Sandra whispered. The male officer couldn't bare his eyes as he watch HIM place hand on the shoulder of his oldest.

Red

Green

Blue

Suddenly without realization, gunshots began to fire. The two officers quickly duck down. HIM had rang the alarm and was now pushing his boys aside as the their transportation arrived.

HIM and his men contnued to shoot at the officers who had also responded with fire weaponry. Young Butch watched as his father dropped his gun and grabbed onto his arm, his father had been shot. He panicked and ran for the gun. Twelve year old Butch could hear the shouts of his brothers but ignored them.

Just as he was about to reach the gun, HIM had seen that his son had caputured the attention of a sniper and was about to get shot. Quickly taking charge HIM ran to huddle over troubled Butch, taking a bullet to the back.

The boys screamed as their father came down, Butch having the blood of his father splattered over his left eye. The green boy sat on his knees frozen- the shooting had died down and coming twards him were the lights of the officers' gun. Then it happened, his left eye twitched leaving a wicked grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Blossom and her sisters waited in the living room for their father to return form work. After what happened earlier that day neither one could think clearly, at least not without knowing what had accorded and why their father was so urgent to get them out of the facility. The girls jumped at the sound of the car door slamming, soon the sound of the front door filled the room. Buttercup was the first to stand as their father enteredm then Blossom who was followed by Bubbles.

"I think you need to explain what happned dad." Blossom stated, her voice stern and demanding

Mr. Utonium had thought about telling the girls the reason of his frantic behavior, but didnt want to risk alarming them.

"Not now girls, we can talk about this another day, lets head to bed."

John attempted to walk out the room but was blocked by Buttercup who took place in front on the staircase,

"Dad please." Buttercup said imapassively

John stared at Buttercup who remained in her place, arms crossed. Seeing as there wasn't much he can do to drop the topic Mr. Utonium turned and walked back over to the couch before taking a seat. Buttercup looked at her father before walking to the single recliner and taking a seat herself.

Blossom and Bubbles shared the large couch and sat close, preparing for what their father was about to confess the reason he had been so protective with them today, well more then the usual.

John took a moment to think about how he was going to break it down to his daughters, when suddenly he remembered what he had brought with him. Being the warden allowed the girls' father to have total access to the inamtes files and closed cases. John reached into his breif case and pulled a single file before tossing it to the girls.

Blossom reached out and took a hold of the file before opening it. Buttercup moved to sit beside Blossom and Bubbles leaned it to get a better view as well. The file was labeld with a red solid stamp that read 'solved' in bold letters. Inside the folder were scene shot of murders and guns that have been used in the crime.

Blossom flipped the photographs, each one horrifying her and her sisters. These murders weren't only killings, they were slaughters-massacres. The last page in the file was profile of man name 'Jojo M, Douglas.'

He had died from a bullet of one of the officers, that had been shot at his back and had gone through his heart.

The girls were confused at why their father was showing this to them. The man was dead right? So how could he be any harm to them. "Why are you showing us this dad." Blossom asked closing the file.

Mr. Utonium sighed and sat up bringing his hands together. "When I was new to the department, a few years in I had been assigned to case #145623, that being this man's case. That man, he did terrible things girls, awful things. They called that man 'HIM'. HIM had ran one of the most infamous tyrants in the world, he'd kill without flinching and steal without looking back. We tracked him down after 3 years of looking for him, THREE years... Anyways, the day we had finally brought him down, though we lost an enemey we were fools to not notice that we had gained three more..."

Blossom looked at her father uncertain if she wanted to believe what he was telling her and her sisters. Buttercup felt butterflies in her stomach, but not the good kind, she felt the kind you felt when you feel yourself feeling tense and nervous. While Bubbles just couldn't imagine much of the story without remembering those darn awful photos.

"The station...the station were unawre that HIM had three twelve year old boys." John paused for a second then continued, "HIM might have been an awful man, but apparently he was a respective father."

Bubbles gasped bring her hand to her mouth. "The little boys, they didn't die right daddy?"

John shook his head no, he could feel tears begin to build up within his eyes. "No *sniff* they didn't die sweetie, the boys lived...and they grew up. They are 21 today...but" the warden trailed off , " I have to ask you girls something."

Blossom and her sisters glanced at eachother all wondering what their their father was to ask.

"During your tour with Ms. Keane did you girls see three men, one blonde, one raven, and one...red?"

instantly the image of the guys the sisters had encountered eye lockings with flashed into their minds. Bubbles's lips twitched slightly upward at the thought of the blonde. He reminded her of those brave warriors who would rescue the damsel in distress in the fairytales her mother use to tell her and her sisters.

The girls all nodded surely at their father, which caused him to sigh in concern.

"Why? What do they have to do with the story?" Buttercup asked praying secretly the raven wasn't going to lead to trouble.

Although both Bubbles and Buttercup were clueless of the truth, Blossom had already placed the pieces together. She felt herself out of breath as she spoke in a cracking voice.

"T-they were the th-three boys, weren't they?...and you had shot their father."

* * *

 **Backgrond Song Criminal by Britney Spears (not my style but requested and went well with story)**

The female guards watched as Butch countinued to pull himself up in his cell. He was shirtless and was glowing with sweat running down his toned biceps.

 _[ **Buttercup]** _

**He is a hustler, he's no good at all**

 **He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum**

Butch ignored the women's giggles and continued with his work out. All on his mind was the need to smash the warden's face in. feeling his frustration grow only made him train harder, and itched his left eye.

 **He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable**

With each pull up his triceps flexed, triceps that had endless of amount of healed gun wounds.

 **He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun**  
 **I know you told me I should stay away**  
 **I know you said he's just a dog astray**  
 **He is a bad boy with a tainted heart**

Butch lowered himself to the floor and dropped, letting go of of the metal bar above him, remebering the girl with the light green eyes.

 **[Blossom]**

 **And even I know this ain't smart**

Two cells down, was Brick Jojo who was currently leaning on the wall beside the front cell bars.

 _[ **Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles:]**_  
 **But mama I'm in love with a criminal**  
 **And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**  
 **Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**  
 **All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy**

 _[ **Blossom:]**_  
 **He is a villain by the devil's law**  
 **He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun**

He eyed the guards that walked by, all men for the most part. He was waiting for one in particular though.

 **That man's a snitch and unpredictable**

He smirked as Claire, the female guard who had affections towrds him walked by his cell.

 **He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none**

Clarie blushed as she walked back, and squealed silently as he shot her a flirtatious wink

 **Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no**  
 **'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart**

All he cared about were those keys that hung around Clarie's waist.

 **And even I know this ain't smart**

 _[ **All Girls:]**_  
 **But mama I'm in love with a criminal**  
 **And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**  
 **Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**  
 **All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy**

 _Boomer glanced from the corner of his eye as the inmate across from him began making kissy faces at him_

 _[ **Bubbles:]**_  
 **And he's got my name**  
 **Tattooed on his arm**  
 **His lucky charm**

He couldn't help but grin as he gripped the slick razor he crafter from his metal bed frame

 **So I guess it's OK**  
 **He's with me**

 **His favorite pencil**  
 **And I hear people talk (people talk)**  
 **Try to make remarks**  
 **Keep us apart**  
 **But I don't even hear**  
 **I don't care**

The razor went flying through his cell into the inmate's across

 _[ **All:]**_  
 **'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal**  
 **And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**  
 **Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**  
 **All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy**

 **(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)**  
 **Mama I'm in love with a criminal**  
 **(Should've let go)**  
 **And this type of love isn't rational,**  
 **(But no)**  
 **It's physical**  
 **(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)**  
 **Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**  
 **(Should've let go)**  
 **All reason aside**  
 **(But no)**  
 **I just can't deny, love the guy**

The sirens rang and the guards ran as an inmate fell to the floor, a metal pencil...razor deep into his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom entered the libary, and looked around, she was relief to the room was empty. She swiftly walked over to a computer in the far end of ther corner and pulled out a chair. Her father had explained quiet a lot last night but she knew there was something he wasn't telling her about. She pulled up the search engine and typed in 'Douglas JoJo.' She waited as the computer to match her search but eneded up find splat. She sighed and tried again only this time she typed in D. HIM Jojo.' Exactly the way it was written in the file she read last night. The computer made a ding sound as a page popped up. She clicked on its link and instaly she was taken to the city's news page. In front of her was an old news article entitled,

* * *

 **HIM shot down, Justice or Murder?**

April 23

 _Word from Townville Police Department, mafia ring leader-HIM D. Jojo had been shot down last night in attempt of transporting over 2 million pounds of ilegal explosives by the Townsville's Bay Wearhouse. Officials declared his death at 2:34am. The officer who had finally brought this man down was non-other then, rookie cop, John Utonium. Utonium claims that he had unpruposely triggered the gun at the time of the shooting, though he wished he hadn't for being that Douglas Jojo was currently in custody of his three infant boys, who had unfortunately witnessed their father's fate._

 _was the shoot down really an accident? Or was Utonium blinded by rage of pass rivalry. Anonymous source stated, Utinium and Jojo had met early in life of prep school, both being romantically involve with Denise W Madusa, who later on married D. Jojo in the year of 1984 and died several years after she been with child(s)._

 _Parent services were rushed to the scene as they took a hold of the Jojo boys, after having them questioned by the officials. Today the boys stand under the care of the city council where they will be temporarily assigned into different group housings for kids. There has been no report on the boys since this morning, what they saw remains unquestion._

 _-Townville Times publicist_

* * *

The pink sister scrolled down but there wasn't anything else to read all there was were pictures of the wearhouse it took place and the police officers that were involved along with a seprate main picture on the article of the Jojo boys standing by an orphanage building. Blossom satred at their picture, particularly at the boy with dark combed auburn hair. He was standing inbetween his brothers, grabbing onto their wrists and looking coldly into the camera. The boy with the blonde shaggy hair had his right hand in his pocket and was facing away, almost as if he was looking at someone or something near by. The third one had dark black messy flat hair and was simply looking down at his wrist which his brother was holding onto. They were all rather charming young boys in her mind, they resembled those small boy actors that are used for little girls' first kisses in shows and movies. Blossom was sure that if she had met them as a little girl she would have tried pecking their cheeks.

Blossom jumped at she heard the ring to her cell phone, it was her dad, she grabbed her belongings to leave but not before printing out the article and stashing it into her journal. She inteneded to show this to her sisters, for some reason she felt the need to know more, to know him. The boy with the killer smile and killing charges.

The thought of him made her nerves turn in a way she found pleasurable and alluring. She felt that it was unfortunate that he didnt even know she existed, but oh she couldn't have been more wrong.

Brick sat with his brothers on their table during their lunch break. Brick picked at his tray of slop and sighed. Although he hasn't been here for long, just being confined made his head ache. He shot a glance at the side as two inmates began to pound each other. Butch twitched watching the fight, he wanted to punch someone, just one but he knew Brick wouldn't advise it considering their sentence.

"Go ahead."

Butch shot his head to his big brother who sat beside him, staring at his food. Even Boomer had been taken off guard, it was unlike Brick to allow Butch to beat someone without reason. "Are you serious?" Butch asked raising a brow. Brick dropped his fork and turn to look at Butch, "I'm not the kind to play around. You should know better." Butch smirked at his brother and stod up to find someone he can let his anger out on.

"Go follow him Boomer, make sure he doesnt kill anyone."

Boomer pushed his untouched tray away and took his feet off the table before stabding up as well, "whatever" the blonde said walking off. Brick glared at his brother's remark but then grinned. Although Boomer was the most silent of the three, he wasn't the type to mess with. Unlike Butch who's deadly and shows it physically, Boomer is a man who gets into people's emotions to the point of breaking. Ladies die under his words and satisfactions.

Butch trailed around eyeing inmates around him. As he walked forward he was suddenly approached by a large bald man, who had to be around his 50's. He was big but not know where near macular like Butch, he was big with a gut. "He pretty boy, you think you're so tough huh?" The man oushed at Butch's shoulder who was know twitching in excitment. "Hey freak, why you shaking? You scared?" The fat man teased. Now there was a large circle forming around the two, inside the crowd was Boomer who was eyeing the man's groupies who seemed about ready to jump in. Before anyone could process what happened next the bald inmate raised his fist and tried to punch but was cut shortly by Butch who grabbed his arm and turned bringing it down. Butch let go of his arm and brought the man up by his shirt pucnhing him repeatly. One after another. The sirens began to ring but nobody stopped watching and Butch didn't stop punching. The inmate was jump about done but the middle Jojo brother wasn't. Butch brought him up again and placed him in a lock before slaming him into the nearest wall. Grabbing onto his head he began slamming the inmates skull into the wall repeatly.

He only stopped when he heard a crack and was instantly pulled away by the guards. The gaurds brought him down, his arms behind him and cuffed him. Boomer taking chatge ran to his brother's aid and fought off the gaurds. Until eventually was cuffed down as well. The warden ran into the hive, being alerted of a critical fight breaking out. He watched as his men brought in two if the Jojo brother, he worried as he thought about the third one. He wasn't in the crowd. John searched the hive and was about to call in a lock down when suddenly he spotted the oldest standing away from the crowd. Brick gave the warden a teasing smile before walking over the gauds who had arrived to take him an his brothers back to their cells.

John was infuriated, he couldn't believe that he would allow that sick bastard get under his skin so easily. Just like someone else he use to know.

* * *

Butch was brought into the interogation room, his hysterical laughter filled the room. It had been awhile since he felt that kind of rush. His hands were bloody and slightly bruised but he didn't mind. His neck would often twitch to the side but that was just they way he was born. He had tourettes,a disorder that would cause him to tic uncontrollably.

His laughter died down as John entered the room. Butch sat up and glared at yhe man. "What you did was viral, the man has been sent out to the hopistal, you fractured his skull!" Butch grinned knowing the condition he left the man in. "Ah yes, very nice. But not my best you know. You'd be surprise what I can do with a paper clip ya know." John gulped at Butch's inhumanity but shook it off. "I'm asking you stay out of trouble while you're in my prison! You don't listen to your brother here! You listen to me! Do you understand?!" Bicth snorted and brought his hand together. "Oh I understand, I do, but you see...I don't fucking like you." Butch broke out laughing as John's face dropped at his crude comment. "But i do like that daughter if yours...whats her name? Butter something?"

John began to fell concern, how did he know what her name was?

The warden instantly felt rage and spammed his hands down. "You stay away from my daughter!"

Butch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I have no intention on getting to know your precious daughter, so relax." John felt himself ease up at his words.

"But I wouldn't mind getting her to open those pretty litttle legs for me." The warden narrowed his eyes once again feeling anger but he then realized that the Jojo was only kiding by the way he smiled. Butch was definitely kidding, although he seemed like the type to be swarmed with women, he was actually disgusted with lustful affection, his father raised them to treat their wanting affections towards women as a disease that only needs occasion treatment.

He remembered seeing the warden's daughter and she was attractive but she was to young for him and he wasn't that unstable.

Ending song: heroine by Sleeping With Sirens


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad please! It was your idea to begin with!" The girls followed John into the living room as he continued to avoid the subject that was brought up suddenly during dinner. "I understand it was my mistake but now as a father I'm fixing it by not letting step foot inside the facility, now can you girls JUST let this go!?" Blossom looked at Buttercup then at Bubbles before the three of us simply let out a 'humph' and crossed our arms.

 **The next day**

"Hey warden! Hey girls!" Todd the guard greeting from the watch tower. The girls smiled and waved up at the guard and followed their father into the prison doors. "So can we help out today daddy?" Bubbles asked straightening her jeans. John sighed and nodded, not so cheerfully. "Yes sweetie you and your sister will be helping in the kitchen. You're going to help the kitchen staff prepare today's lunch." Bubbles slumped her shoulders slightly. Of course her dad would place her and her sisters in a place where no inmate got to see them. She didn't care about all the inmates at all but she would have at least liked to have catch a glance of a certain blue eyed blonde.

"oh okay..." Was her only response

Blossom narrowed her eyes at her baby sister. She had a feeling she knew why her baby sister was so interested in their father's work, Bubbles wasn't the kind to enjoy dealing with risky situations and she also wasn't the kind to have crushes. Sure she's been asked out A LOT by the boys at school but she never actually has said yes to them. She would usually respond with an 'aww your so sweet' which in her world meant 'thanks but please backup into the friend zone that you just tried to escape from.'

Bubbles felt her sister's stare and averted her eyes to the ground. Bubbles didn't want to risk Blossom figuring out that she developed an innocent affection towards a man who isn't so innocent. The youngest sister knew Blossom would find out eventually but she hopes on keeping it a secret awhile longer. Blossom being Blossom would find out and tell her father which in the end result in Bubbles not being allowed to come anymore, but unknowingly to the blonde, Blossom would never do that reason was because she had a little secret herself.

"Alright girls the kitchen is though those doors, Cookie- the lunch lady will show you what you have to do. Blossom if you and your sisters are in need of me there's a red button beside the door which will trigger my radio, just speak into it and I will be able to hear you." The girls all nodded and kissed their father on the cheek before walking into the kitchen.

When they entered, everyone in the room turned to look at them and smiled. An elderly lady with a hair net than walked up to them and shook their hand. "Ah you must be Blossom-" she pointed at Bubbles "Buttercup-" she pointed at Blossom "and Bubbles she pointed at Buttercup. The girls laughed at the lady and shook their head.

"No cookie, I'm Blossom, that's Buttercup and THIS is Bubbles." Cookie squinted her eyes and adjusted on her glasses . "Oh dear that's my bad, well at least I got the names right aye?" Blossom and her sisters giggled and followed Cookie deeper into the kitchen.

"Now since you girls are probably faster then myself I'll have you all working in the washing the vegetables, after you wash them you'll put them into these red boxes." Cookie handed each sister a red box and allowed them to get to work.

 **30 minutes into working**

"Ugh how many more do we have?" Buttercup groaned wiping her forehead. Blossom turned the sink off and grabbed the chart off the rack above her. "Well according to this we have...26 more boxes." Bubbles and Buttercup groaned together this time. "Oh come it's not THAT bad besides the faster we finish the more time we get to look around now let's finish here."

The sisters were about to continue when they suddenly heard voices coming closer. "Shhh wait-listen." Buttercup said trying to overhear. Blossom and her sisters ducked down behind the counter. The voices were coming from right outside the hall which meant they had to be gaurds.

"I'm telling you Nancy the way Brick Jojo looks at me is sooooo-"

"Claire please, he's a prisoner you can't possibly think he's go after you when you're out here and he's in there."

"Oh don't act like you don't walk back and fourth in front of his blonde brother's cell. I see the way you have fix your hair before you pass by it."

"What about you Maggie? Getting to comfortable with Mr. Grumpy recently?"

Blossom and her sister all stayed silent as they continued listening to the female guards throw claims at each other. Buttercup had tensed up at the mention of Butch and for an odd reason was bothered by the guard named Maggie. She felt the need to go out there and choke her.

The girls stood up as they heard footsteps began to leave which indicated that the gaurds had left. "Well that was interesting..." Blossom said staring out into the hall. Hearing their conversacion made her realize that Brick and his brothers were a lot more popular than the average inmate which only made her plan to get Brick and her alone twice as hard.

After looking into Jojo's history she had planned on questioning Brick on what had happened when his father was shot. Thought obviously she'd would do that while he was chained up, she wasn't stupid. Not only that but she also just wanted to be alone with him for a reason she was to stubborn to admit. Blossom had a wishful feeling that if someone really got to know Brick Jojo, that he might just be different.

"Bubbles, Buttercup-do you want to help me with something?"

Buttercup and Bubbles glanced at eachother before smiling at Blossom.

"We're in" they said in sync

Ending song : Hospital for Souls by Bring Me The Horizon


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay come on we got to make this quick." Blossom and Buttercup quickly ran inside the file room and began their search for the Jojo's file. Unfortunate to them, they had no idea what the boys' case number is, making finding it just as hard.

"Uh do you know how exactly we plan on finding their folder?" Buttercup asked walking down the endless isle of colorful file folders. "Just look for the folders with B. Alex. J"

Buttercup gave her sister a confused look. "Alex? Who's that?" Blossom groaned while looking into the shelves. "I learned Alex- actually Alexander is Brick's middle name but was printed as a main name in the court system, if we find his-his brothers' should be right next to it duh." Buttercup nodded still not fully in the link but applied anyways. Both sisters quickly began pulling out random folders in the J category.

 **5 minutes later**

"Blossom I found it!"

Blossom ran to where Buttercup stood holding a dark red case file. "Okay so where are the other two?" Buttercup placed her index finger to where she had found Brick's and pulled out two more-one navy blue the other army green. "great lets go before-"

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING IN HERE?!"

Blossom and Buttercup froze as their father stood in front of them with crossed arms. Beside him was a guard holding onto Bubbles' arm forcibly. Bubbles shot her sisters a distressed look in disappointment. She had stayed behind to make sure their father wouldn't wonder where her sisters had gone. She had told him that Cookie had something to show them, involving lunch but that plan soon backfired when Cookie showed up claiming she was not with Blossom not Buttercup.

"D-dad we were just-"

John snatched the files from Buttercup and stared them down. He frowned and handed the files to the guard behind him. "Grab you things we're going home young ladies."

The girls all glared at their father but did as he said.

* * *

 **With The Boys**

Brick and his brothers entered the kitchen along with the rest of the inmates. It was a required for the inmates to clean up the kitchen twice a week as a part of community services, although it wouldn't help the community that mattered at least that's what Butch would say while he complained. Of course all knives/equipments were attached to the islands or locked away for safety precautions.

"Alright START CLEANING!" The leading watch guard ordered

Brick growled as he reached for the table cloth and began wiping. Boomer was leaned against the counter spraying Butch with the spray bottle but stopped as the guard snatched it away. Brick and Butch instantly stood in front of Boomer protectively. The guard was a rookie so he had no idea who the Jojo's were, today was his first day dealing with the inmates. His name was Mitch Mitchelson. Boomer pushed his brothers aside, declaring that Mitch was his target.

Mitch felt the tension between him and the larger inmates and back away but not before throwing the bottle back at Boomer. "Get cleaning you scum!"

Brick and his brothers watched as the guard walked away, "let me have him Brick." Butch growled.

"No. He's Boomer's problem. He'll get what's coming. Let's clean and get this done." Brick walked away to work on the other side of the kitchen when he accidentally bumped into a red box on the island. Vegetables fell out of the floor. The guard close by stared over at him suspiciously. Brick bent down and began picking up what he dropped but as he places the vegetables into the bin he cought a glimpse of a pink charm bracelet.

He picked it up and stared at its gems, it was a simple bracelet but worth a lot from what he can tell. It was gold and crested with pink sparkling gems. "What are you doing back there?!" Brick stood up placing the bracelet in his pocket and turned to look at the guard that stared at him earlier. "Dropped box, thought-should pick it up."

The guard looked at him for awhile depending if he should believe him but seeing as Brick seemed like he had the IQ of a 5th grader he let it passed. "Alright well join the others."

Brick smirked as the guard walked behind him leading him back. The man had no clue on how high Brick's IQ was. Brick did not see himself as 'smart' he considered it being wise, his physical appeal to those who didn't know him was an outbreaking advantage to the red Jojo, he was smarter than he led on.

"I swear I thought I had it on today..." Blossom trashed through her bag hoping to find the diamond charm bracelet her father had given her years ago. "Maybe you left it in the car." Bubbles said lowly. She sat on her sister's bed with a baby blue night gown, twirling a small piece of hair around her finger like she always did Wen she was anxious or nervous. "No it was ON my wrist dammint! Ugh forget it I'll look for it later. Where's Buttercup again?"

Just as she said that Buttercup barged in and ran to the bed with a big smile on her face. "Look what I found in 'daddy's' things." Bubbles and Blossom all gasped and ran to grabbed the files out of Buttercup's hands.

"But how!?" Blossom asked trying to peal the seal.

"Knowing dad wouldn't risk putting them back in the file room, he would have no choice but take them with him, of course that was his mistake. Now let's open them!"

The girls each took a folder and attempted to open the flaps but failed.

"Theeeeeey won't open!" Bubbles wimpered

Are these really that serious? Blossom thought. She stared at the folder touching the creases of Brick's surname.

Mrs. Blossom Jojo...

'Wait-NO- That's a crazy thought! Dammit Blossom you don't like him that way! You're just a curious person like any other who would be in my position.' Blossom looked up at Bubbles and Buttercup realizing the only other people in her positions are them. "Hey guys?"

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom as she spoke up. "You guys don't like Butch and Boomer...right? I mean that would be completely inappropriate...right?"

Bubbles but her lip and twirled her hair while Buttercup parted her lips slightly to speak but remained silent before averting her eyes down to the file.

*gulp*

Ending Song: Dracula by Ghost Town


	7. Chapter 7

cr. W.H

* * *

Buttercup looked at her window and watched as her father got into his car and drove off to work. As soon as she knew he wasn't coming back she ran out into the hall and called her sisters in. Blossom and Bubbles had also been up waiting for their father to leave the house so that they can sit down and look through the boys's folders. Once Bubbles and Blossom made themselves comfortable in Buttercup's room, Buttercup shut her door and locked it before reaching under her mattress and pulling out the three unopened documents. She tossed Bubbles the dark blue one, Blossom the red one, and she kept the green. "Here." Blossom said and handed her sisters each a box cutter, that she had stolen from her father's tool box down in the basement.

The girls all struggled to cut the sealing off the wings but eventually conquered. They shared glances at each other before finally opening the mouth of the folders. Blossom was the first to look through the printed papers. Inside each folder they found recorded witness reports along with mug shots, arrest records, list of known alliances, family history, charges that were counted, and much more. "Hey, guys look at this one."

Blossom pulled out an old case report, which was stapled to another sheet that contained information on where the crime took place. Buttercup and Bubbles sat closer together to read over what Blossom handed them. The document explained a bank robbery that had taken place four years ago, the robbers weren't caught and the money was never recovered. The crime had took place at the community bank, on October 16, 2013.

"Wait wasn't that around the time dad kept stressing about this case where Keane got shot in the leg?" Bubbles asked looking more into Boomer's papers, only to uncover another copy of the witness report, only it was addressed to him.

"Oh yea! But if the Jojo's were accused then how come they weren't brought in four years ago?" Buttercup asked pulling out Butch's copy. Blossom thought about her sisters questions, and sure they both had points. If Brick and his brothers were convicted of robbing the bank, why were they just brought in this year? Shouldn't they had been arrested four years ago?

She looked reached for Brick's sheet and began reading down into it. She sighed as she saw that the report wasn't so descriptive. Surely the witness had been afraid of exposing Brick and his brothers in fear of them finding out. She moved Brick's papers around and was surprised to find a small mini yellow envelope with the date of the robbery printed on the top. Buttercup and her sisters leaned in and watched as Blossom opened it. She dropped what was inside on her palm.

It was a flash drive. "Buttercup, quick bring your laptop." Blossom said anxious to see whatever was inside the drive. Buttercup quickly ran to her desk and grabbed her light green laptop from her shelf and placed it down on the bed. Blossom sat in front of the laptop, Bubbles on the left side of her and Buttercup on the right. Blossom hesitated as she inserted the small flash drive. As soon as it was in a window popped up, showing the that a selection of picture had been saved on it. The pictures were labeled by date and required a passkey to open.

"Uh what could the password be?" Blossom asked turning to look at her sister for any ideas. Bubbles thought about what her father might have used as a password and the only thing she could think of was their birthday but she knew her father wasn't idiotic. Buttercup on the other hand had many suggestions, "perhaps he used the date of the robbery?"

Blossom typed in the date, but it was proven to be incorrect. "Try another one."

"Okay, um...OH! uh the date of shooting in the warehouse!"

Blossom thought for a moment trying to recall the date of the HIM's death. Suddenly it came back to her and she quickly punched in the numbers. The girls high five each other as the file opened, they had gotten it correct.

They grinned as they selected the first picture in the gallery. "What is it?" Bubbles asked. The picture seemed to be loading but from Blossom believes, it migt be photographed evidence against the Jojo's.

After a few moments the picture finally revealed itself. The girls' jaw dropped...

It was indeed photograph evidence against the trio. The image showed the boys outside the bank near a black van. They were dress in all black thin wind breakers, with black undershirts, gloves, black jeans,black combat boots, and each held rifles to their side.

"And how old were they here?" Buttercup asked as Blossom scanned through the photos. "Well if they are 21 now and this was four years ago, then I have to say about our age. So somewhere between their 17-18's." Blossom stated. She stopped scrolling as she reached an image of the boys facing forward, looking at something that was not in the shot but really caught their attention. This time you can see them closer, due to zoom. All the other photos were distant which meant that whoever took the pictures had to be standing on the building across from the bank.

"Dang they're cute."

Blossom and Buttercup turned to give Bubbles odd looks. Bubbles rolled her eyes and shrugged, "What! I thought we went over this already, we think they're attractive right?"

Blossom bit her lip and stared at the picture. Bubbles wasn't wrong. The boys seemed to have always been appealing to the eyes. Sure they have somewhat of the same traits they have today, only difference is their younger appeal. They weren't as masculine as they are now, but you can tell they were working on it at that point. They could have easily blended into the girls' class at that age. Their faces looked perfectly smooth and unblemished, as if they weren't worried or stressed ever.

Boomer's hair was slightly longer than the way he has it now, it was combed back slightly with a single small strand of hair hovering over his forehead, he was charmer in his teen years. Butch's hair was also longer and teased to the side, you can tell that he naturally has waved hair, which is something you wouldn't be able to tell now. He looked much more calm and less aggressive, though you can still see that look of danger in his face. Finally Blossom's eyes stopped at the one standing in the center. Brick had also had the appearance of a kinder teenager. His hair seemed the same, unlike his brothers, the only real difference aside from looking younger was that he was wearing large black framed glasses.

In all honesty Blossom found them extremely attractive on him. It made him look more sensitive and approachable, reminded her of a guy who should have been a nerd but is actually hot. His lips were slightly parted, as if the photo was taken while he was talking.

"Are you blushing?"

Blossom cleared her throat and shook her head, closing the laptop.

The question still remained though...why weren't they brought in?

* * *

 **Ending Song : Keep Myself Alive by Get Scared**

* * *

cr. W.H


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **-Wolf's Howler**

* * *

Blossom sat on her bed crisscross as she read over Brick's file for the hundredth time. She couldn't believe all the horrifying things he had done. It made her feel like an idiot for feeling the way she did, she only wishes to meet him face to face so that he can be mean to her and show her that what she felt was only a physical attraction. Thought of Brick being kind enough for her feelings to continue scared her to death. Blossom couldn't bare to think of ever having to choose between her father and a love interest.

Her eyes stared down at his photos, she could feel tingles from inside her stomach. She didn't understand why Brick had such an effect of her, at first she made herself believe that her sudden interest was out of curiosity for his story, but now she knows its more than that which she thought was ridiculous, considering she knew nothing about him aside from what the internet and the the reports tell her.

Blossom closed the files and grabbed her house phone from her bedside table. "Operator please connect me to Townsville's Correction Facility." Blososm couldn't believe what she was doing or why but she was indeed doing so. "Townsville Prison, who's calling?" A woman asked over the other line

"Um Hello, I'm here to make a select call, may I speak to Brick Jojo?"

"One moment."

Blossom chewed her thumb as she began to get nervous. It felt like she was to wait for hours. Suddenly the line opened once again only this time a man's voice broke out. "Brick Jojo, who is this?"

The pink eyed teenager felt her heart stop at the sound of his voice. "Helloooo WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

She couldn't find the words to say anything, I mean what could she say? 'Hey my name is Blossom, my father put you in there and killed your dad, wanna have lunch?'

She rolled her eyes at the thought. "I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" Blossom instantly covered her mouth. She didn't why she spoke out or why she even called but she couldn't take it back now. "Who is this?" Brick asked once again.

"My- my name is... I have to go sorry."

Blossom slammed the phone, hanging up on him. She grabbed her pillow amd screamed into it. She felt like a coward and a moron. He was talking to her and she chickened out. Quickly she ran to get counseling from her sisters on thing she had just done.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Buttercup couldn't believe what she heard. Blossom ran is screaming 'Brick thinks I'm a weirdo and its all my fault!'

That certainly caught the green girl's attention which led to calling in Bubbles for a disscussion. After Blossom explained to her sister what had happened over the phone they both bursted out laughing at their sister. They found it hilarious that Blossom, their strong headed determined leader had gone off and called a the guy she probably likes a lot while he was in prison and then hung up on him.

"OMG Blossom that would only happen to you, but don't worry to much he probably thinks you're like lost or something." Bubbles said trying not to laugh to much. Blossom pouted as her sister continued to laugh. She stood up to leave with an annoyed sigh but Buttercup and Bubbles apologized and asked her to sit back down so they can help her fix what she did.

"Okay here call him back only this time say that you're a student looking into his case as an assiggmnet and wondering if you can ask him some questions." Butercup handed Blossom her house line phone and dialed in the operator.

"Im not going to lie!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Technically you aren't! You ARE a student and you ARE looking into his case, just tweet it a bit. Besides didn't you say you wanted to ask him things anyways?"

"Well ...okay then." Blossom talked to the operator and her connect her to the prison once again. As soon as she heard Brick on the other line she freaked but her sister managed to calm her down. "Hello, I'm here as a student working on an assignmet for school. Which invovles looking into your recent case. I was wondering if i could ask some questions, um I'd like to get your side of things."

There was a short husky chuckle on the other line, Blossom blushed at hearing his laugh. "You're kidding right?"

Blossom gulped, "uh no im serious."

"Fine."

Blossom took that as a yes and looked at her sisters to give her the list of questions they made up while she was on the phone. She took the list Bubbles handed her and began reading them off.

" Do you regret the way you chose to live your life, as a criminal?"

"No."

"How do you feel about the sentence they gave you? Do you think you deserve it?"

"I feel like hanging up if you don't stop asking me some irrelevant ass questions."

Blossom frowned, he was being mean like she hoped but for some reason it didn't effect her feelings like she wanted it to. she wanted to hate him but couldn't. Maybe it was because she knew he didn't know who he was talking to, so his instinct is to be defensive and angry.

"Right sorry, if you can place a number on the murders you have done, how much would that be?"

"I don't know. I don't count them. I'm not retarded."

Blossom would have face palmed herself if she could she was practically just reading off the stupid questions her sisters wrote down in a rush.

"Okay, um well thats all I had to ask...thanks."

Instanly the line went dead.

* * *

 **2012, October 16th**

John Utonium smiled as he waved goodbye to his three daughters. Since his promotion he has been able to spend more time with his three 13 year old girls. As a widowed he's alsways struglled to maintain for his family but somehow his duaghters always encourage him todo what he has to do, which is making the town a safer place for them to grow up.

 ***ring* *ring***

John jumped being startled from the sound of his own phone and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Chief its officer Rodgers, there's just been a robbery at Townsville's bank , we've taken a witness into custody who states that she will only speak to whoever is in charge. Can you come down here?"

Utonium sat silently in his car, today was suppose to be his day off to be with his daughters. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll be there in minute."

 ** _Time skip __**

Once he arrived at the station he was met with officer Rodgers. "Was there any other witnesses? What about the other people who were in the bank?" John asked but his fellow officer remained silent before pulling his chief aside. "You should have seen it John, it-it was a fucking masacre...the bandits they shot everyone down except one, By the time we got in there they had escaped. Keane managed to get them to abandon their vehicles but they out ran her when they shot her calf."

"Where's keane now?" John asked in concern for his friend and former partner.

"She in surgery, we believe she saw one of the suspect's faces before their partner shot her. The witness we have in custody is the only survivor, but she refuses to talk to any of us, she specifically requested you."

* * *

 **John's POV:**

I walked into the interrogation room, in the middle of the room was a women, probably early 20's. By the look on her face I could see that she was shaken up, which I found understanding considering she just witnessed the biggest massacre in the city and survived alone. "Hello Robin, My name is John, my officers said you wanted to speak to me personally?"

Robin Knight looked up from the table and nodded. I smiled kindly at her and took a seat before pulling out a witness report. "I'm going to ask you some questions okay, try to remember as much as you can, if you help us out I can promise you, we WILL catch them."

Robin once again nodded and leaned forward, her elbow on the table and arm under her chin. I took that as a sign that she was ready so I began, "can you remember how everything started?"

Robin's eyes began to tear up. She took in a short breath and nodded "Y-yes, I had gone to the bank-"

 ***flashback* (Robin is telling the flashback** )

I was waiting in line, the bank seemed to be busy as it always was on Monday morning. Nothing felt unusual-everything seemed to be normal...at least until the first gunshot went off. The moment I heard the shot I ducked down along with the rest. I remember covering my head with my arms while I laid down on my stomach. I could hear people screaming but-I was to afraid to look up. "Shut up!" one of them yelled. I sobbed and finally looked up. There was around 7-8 maybe more, men in dressed in black holding guns. I couldn't see their faces since they wore these awful black Halloween masks. They made everyone hand in their phones.

I watched as they ordered the bank tellers to stand up and unlock the vaults before gunning them down. Once they had killed all the employees they demanded that we all stand up and get into two lines, separating the men from the women. Having no choice i was pushed into line. I was confused on what they intended to do but eventually I began to hear bodies drop and the people begin to cry out. I swear I felt my life flash.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I stepped up to the front of the line. One of them pointed their gun at my head and said, "get in front of the wall now." I obeyed.

But as I began to walk I noticed three of the robbers, were just standing on the side watching. Their clothes were spotless, not a single drop of blood tainted them. I assume they decided to stay out of the action.

"Down on your knees!" I flinched at the man's orders. I felt him walk up behind, keeping me at gun point. "Say goodbye."

I closed my eyes as I cried and waited for the gun to go off when suddenly...

"Hold on."

The gunman was shocked just as much as I was. I turned to look over at the three in the corner, only now they no longer shield their faces. They were young, but very attractive, one of them unfolded a pair of glasses and placed them on his nose. He was the one to step up and raised his hand for the others to lower their weapons. I realized they were the ones under control when suddenly the mob of men complied to his silent demand. He knelt down to my level and grabbed my chin. I whimpered at his forcible grip, "I need you to deliver a message for us." He told me. I shook my head as much as I could, but was restrained by his grip.

I tried to tear my face away trying to catch a glimpse of the other two but he once again forced me to look. "I'm over here you stupid girl! Now listen...when the police come, they are going to take you in and ask you questions, and when they do, you wont answer to them UNTIL you talk to a man named John Utonium. ONLY HIM! and you're going to tell him-" thats when he leaned into my ear and whispered something that was confusing yet frightening to hear in the way he said it.

Once he pulledback I shook my head and said, "No I won't do it..."

Then man who had me under his gun earlier out of nowhere began to complain. "WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME JUST KILL THE DAMN SLUT! FOR FUCKS SAKES!" The boy with the glasses didn't seem to amused with the man, practically offended. His red eyes switched over to the side where the other two stood. Almost as they read his mind, a blonde guy with dark blue eyes casually attached a silencer to the tip of his pistol and walked up to blunt man. I screamed as the man's body fell in front of me, his blood staining my face.

I was once again had tears building up in my eyes. I couldn't believe they shot one of their own men. I looked back to the one with the glasses, his eyes were fixed on me, he smirked and leaned in closer. "Now..." He placed a stand of my hair behind me ear, "you either do as we instruct and deliver the message or...my brother here will shoot a bullet into the thick skull of yours." Instantly the blonde, reloaded his gun and aimed it at me. I looked between him and the blonde before nodding and bringing my head down to cry.

"Good girl."

With that being all, all the gun men quickly grabbed the bags of money and began to rush out the back. The three from earlier were the first to leave. The police came in moments later to find them gone and me, being the only one to stay behind, surrounded by the dead.

* **End of Flashback* (back to John's POV)**

Robin was in tears as she finished explaining what happened. I felt bad for the women, going through that must have been awful. I sighed and gave her a reassuring smile. "Thank for your corporation, Miss Knight, but can I ask what the message was?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes before silently beginning to cry.

"He said...the boys are back in town..."

* * *

Emding song: I Just Wanna Run by Donwtown Fiction


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's short but eh I tried :p**

Brick and his brothers glared at the guards as they made their way out into the outside court yard. Every once in awhile they'd be sent out on the concrete black top, of course under surveillance, so that they would get some "fresh air". Butch found it irrelevant, he knew they only gave them that privilege so that they can inspect the inmates' cells. He had nothing to hide at the moment so he didn't mouth off as much. Once they were left outside, the Jojo's casually walked over to their "turff", which they had claimed on their second day in the prison, and took a seat on an old metal bench.

During a period like this most of the inmates took this time to play hoops, workout, or just sneak in a smoke with cigarettes they had snuck in from the outside world. Butch watched as a group of men passed around a small blunt, he felt the addict side of him crave a hit. Only problem was that he knew his older brothers would kill him if they knew he returned to smoking. Sure his brothers are often seen for being uninterested in the things he dose or just simply don't argue, but that doesn't change the fact that he is their brother, obviously they cared for eachother, they just choose not to express it publicly. Especially Brick, after being sent into different group homes, Brick had managed to locate his younger brothers and sneak them out at the age of only 14. Brick being the oldest held the responsibility of his brothers. Even as a young boy their father had lectured the boy non-stop about having to protect his blood, and only his blood.

The raven Jojo, saw his red eyed brother as a father figure, although they were the same age.

"I'll be back." Butch said calmly, he stood up, his brothers nodding at his dismissal. Slowly the raven approached the group of men that began to to stiffen at the sight of the toughest Jojo. By now 99% of the prison's population had heard of the three brothers and their treacherous ways especially after what Butch had done days before. "Hand it over." Butch demanded sternly. The inmate that currently held the rolled inhaled substance coughed in shock, before shakily handing it to Butch.

Butch inhalded the drug and blew it out lightly from between his somehow perfectly unchapped lips. He handed it back to the inmate roughly before turning to walk back. "Aye man you don't want it?" He heard an inmate question. The group suspected that he'd want to keep it share with his brothers, which was obviously their misjudgment of characteristics. Butch turned slightly, hands in his pockets and his eyes slightly squinted. "Not much of a smoker." Was all he said.

He turned to retrieve back to his brother when once again he was interrupted. "Butch my man!" He rolled his eyes, now being agitated and a bit confused. Butch then met eyes with a small skinny whimpy prisoner who had to be at least 6 inches shorter. Butch chuckled, finding this man child impeccably stupid, for even trying to associated himself with him.

"Hey what's good-that names Dex, Butch, aye so can I have a word with you real quick?" Butch raised a brow at 'Dex' , he was disturbed by his ridiculous use of words, he sounded as if he was trying to be cool or whatever he considered it being. Butch turned to see his brothers already staring at him, wondering why he was even talking to the immature inmate.

The raven sighed, and licked his lip, "You have 4 minutes."

Dexter grinned ear to ear, he couldn't believe he finally managed to pin one brother down. He tried talking to Boomer once and Brick several times but they'd just either growl or give him a threatening stare of intimidation. Dexter felt like he should have came to the green Jojo to begin with, since in his eyes Butch seemed the most conversational, but yet that was just another false accusation made by unsuspecting characteristics.

"Okay so rumor is that you and your brothers are planning on busting out and so I was wondering if I can come, ya know?"

Butch instantly grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the side. He was irritated and questioning on how this guy thought of practicality yelling something so serious and risky out for the gaurds to hear. Dexter was indeed fortunate that he was talking to Butch and not Brick, maybe even Boomer, or else he would have been hanging from the prison gate with the electrical system on.

"Look-" Butch lifted Dexter up from the floor by the collar of his orange jumper, and galred him down. "I don't know nor do i fucking care about what people say, but I advise you to keep your mouth shut and stay away or I'll personally bring out the worst on you. GOT IT!?" Dexter stayed silent but nodded, still trying to controll his emotions that were scattered from the raven's sudden change in behavior. Butch growled at Dexter just like Boomer had before and walked away. Dexter glared at the three brothers, specifically at their leader and narrowed his eyes.

Butch took a seat beside Brick and Boomer and sighed,

"what was that about?"

Butch looked over at Boomer who didn't bother meeting his gaze. "Just some idiot who tried to make alliances." Boomer nodded and turned to him. "We don't want you talking to him Butch, I don't like the way he looks at us."

Butch snorted cockily, "oh please, like if that doofus can do anything."

"Boomer's right Butch, you aren't the first he tried talking to. He wants something...we just have try to prognosticate what his intentions are, he obviously underestimated us, try not to do the same."

The siren ran, all the gaurds began calling in all the prisoners, meaning the inspectors finished. The Jojo's stood up to leave but as Butch and Boomer continued to walk Brick stayed behind. His dark red eyes searched the area until they landed on a small auburn kid, also known as Dexter.

Dexter felt holes burning into the back of his head, and did the obvious, he turned. His breath shortened as he met eyes with the red eyed serial killer. As much as Dexter despised the older brother, he couldn't help but admire him. Ever since he was in high school he remembered reading about the crimes Brick and his brothers committed, and was intrigued, flabbergasted, fascinated...

Brick was always his favorite though, some say he was obsessed but what would you expect if you go so far as to putting yourself in jail just to meet the great and devious Brick Jojo ...he is indeed his number one fan.

* * *

Nancy Lee took a deep breath as she read over the next meal she had to deliever. She felt butterflies in her stonach as she reached for the meal she properly cooked herself without letting Cookie know. Slowly she approached the cell dorm and stood in front of it. Her cheeks felt hot and her hands began to clam up while holding the silver tray. "B-Boomer?" She whispered

Her eyes began to glass up as they stayed focused on his golden locks. Boomer sat against the wall, with his head leaned back. After beging placed back in his cell, he was informed by the guards along with everyone else that all inmates will be having their dinner brought up to them since during the inspections, guards had discoved that some men were hiding supplies they needed to give tattoos. "Boomer, I have your dinner." Nancy opened the slot to his cell and gently slid it torwards him. She clasped her hands together waiting for him to see the meal she made specially for him. She wanted to see him enjoy it. Boomer's eyes opened and moved to the food on the floor beside him. The meal contain, steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and a small salad with strawberries and a peach on the side.

Boomer gave the tray an odd look, he was confused. No prison in the world would give the prisoners a meal like that. Nancy blushed seeing his expression, she found it awfully cute the way he reacted. "I made it for you Boomer...I hope you like it." Nancy said smiling shyly. Boomer picked up the peach and looked at her, he glared at her for a moment, before finally putting the pieces together. Now he understood why that she particularly would always come and ask him how he was doing and volunteer to bring him back after community service or lunch. She had developed feelings for him.

Boomer let out a scoff, as he bounced the fruit in his hand. Nancy watched as the peach itself flew out of the cell and out into the extended walk way. Her eyes then went back to the floor when the tray of food was slid to her. "I don't want it." Boomer said impassively.

"What?" She asked feeling her heart begin to panic.

"I said I don't want it."

Nancy picked up the tray and looked up at Boomer with teary eyes. "But you have to eat something." She said hoping he would reconsider. "I don't FUCKING WANT IT!" Boomer snapped. At this point felt her heart burn, she couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to even think she had a chance. Rumors were said that they never been romantically involved, some even believe it was because they were incapable of loving since their father would sexually assault them as kids, but of course those were just rumors. Their father never violated them. He educated them to believe they shouldn't let women get in the way of their lives, that love would only make them weak, no man wanted to be weak.

Nancy stood up to wake away, the tray in her hand but before she left she heard Boomer say, "Oh and Nancy...I'm a vegan sweetheart..." She gasped and took off running, his evil laughter filling the halls.

Poor Nancy

 **Ending Song: "Again" by Flyleaf**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Townsville High 1980 Senior Year**_

"I don't think I can do this Doug, what if she says no?" 18 years old Douglas Jojo placed an assuring hand on his best friend's shoulder as he prepared to ask out his crush, Denise. John was beyond nervous, girls had never showed any interest in him, unless they needed help with their biology homework. He was grateful of Douglas, without him he would have never had the courage to get out of his shell. Unlike John who was timid, considerate and antisocial, Douglas was secure, daring, and strong headed. From what he knew, every girl in school liked his best friend's rebellious attitude, they were polar opposites.

"Oh come on Johny, how can she say no? You're nice, annoyingly smart, and one cool dude. If she does say no then forget her. I'll get my best friend a girl of his dreams." John grined at friend and nodded. Before he met D. J. bullies would pick at him and call him names but that changed on day in middle school when Douglas fought them back and said, "you're my friend okay?" Since then, they have been inseparable. "Thanks pal, you're my best man." Douglas sent a playful wink before pushing his friend of to the group of girls,

John straightened himslef up, looking behind him one last time to get assurance from Douglas who was currently leaning against the set of lockers, arms crossed. John had to admit there was times that he would feel envy toward his friend with his natrually shiny dark auburn hair, dazzling blue eyes, and well sculpted figure.

"Uh hey D-Denise.." A pretty girl with long black/reddish hair tirned to face small John and smiled confusingly. "Hey, Johnny right? Your friends with Douglas Jojo?" John was taken back, so they only know him for being Douglas little friend? He felt a bit offended but nodded anyways. "Yea he's my best friend, but look I wanted to ask-"

"Do you know if he's seeing anyone?" John stayed silent...he turned to see Douglas talking to guy from the soccer team. His eyes then made themselves back to Denise who was staring dreamily at his hot headed partner. John clentched his fist and shut his eyes. Of course the only girl he ever truely liked was obsessed with D. J. He was " _Douglas_ _Jojo, the bad boy!"_

Annoyed John cleared his throat and said, "sorry, he's not into girls."

Denise was shocked and finally broke out from her daze. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief, "he couldn't be gay, he's dated girls before. John must be lying." She thought

At this point John had already walked away, his fist never relaxing. Douglas watched his friend rush by and turned concern. He said bye to the boy from the soccer team and quickly ran to aid his friend but as he placed a hand to halt him, John pushed him. Douglas was stunned since John was never the one to be angry. He was your average scrony wall flower, book worm. "Whoa man whats wrong? She said no?"

"NO I DIDNT ASK HER! SHE JUST KEPT DROOLING OVER YOU! SHE LIKE YOU! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN DAMN FUCKING SCHOOL!"

"John, calm down, its not like I like her. I don't even know her!"

"Yea but you will, you always have to get with a girl eventually, she liking you just makes it that much easier, but to bad I told her you're into guys."

Becoming defensive Douglas slammed John into the lockers. Students began to run over to them, hoping for a fight but as soon kf fas Douglas saw his best friend's fearful reaction, he realized he no longer had his friendship. "You're nothing but crummy trash with a hooker mom and drunk dad, you're nothing!" John yelled catching his breath.

.Douglas's eyes widened, John had just revealed his darkest secret, secrets he was ashamed of admitting himself. Slowly, he let him go and back away, "watch your back Utonium."

That was the first day John saw Douglas as an enemy.

 **Intro Song: True Friends by Bring Me The Horizon**

* * *

Brick scrowled as he walked past the warden, John tensed up slightly and turned to see Brick being hauled into the back of the prison van along with his brother. Today the Jojo are going to be held in state court for the further investigation involving a break through in their illegal human slave trafficking participants. Although they had been placed in jail, apparently some of their alliances have contiuned to pass in auctions under there approval, giving the public the speculation that their crimes are still being commited with tied hands.

John was shocked once he had received the memo. He knew Brick and his brother were mischievous and had secrets but he couldn't understand how they still managed to maintain their business affairs active from inside prison. It worried John because that meant they are easily capable of breaking lose without any trace. "What are you waiting for?" John thought as he watched the van departure from the building.

Brick smirked as he watched the prison get smaller as they drove closer into the city. His ankles and wrist were bound with silver chains. As much as he dreaded being contained against his will, he knew he still needed time. He couldn't risk him and his brothers messing up with rushing their motives. It couldn't be sloppy.

As they passed through the streets of Townsville, many of the civilians stopped to look as the vehicle drove by. The news of the Jojo's court hearing was broadcasted live though out the state. Many knew what was being held in the state court, all except three teenage girls who happened to be riding their bikes, heading toward the direction of the court house.

"Buttercup, slow down you're going to crash into someone!" Buttercup ignored Blossoms's warning and continue to speed down the hill. Buttercup and her sister had spent their morning helping the press building dilever the morning papers as summer community service for college credits. They had just finsihed their first batch and were on their way to get their second. "Buttercup watch out!" Bubbles yelled ahead as her green sister began to get to close to the edge of the sidewalk. Buttercup gasped and place her feet down, stopping herself from running into the van that was just pulling in. "Whoa that was so close." Buttercup thought still a bit startled.

"Are you okay?!" Blossom asked stopping beside her, looking concern. Buttercup nodded and looked over to the van. Bubbles pulled up beside her sisters as well and raised a brow. "Hey isn't that daddy's work van?"

Just as she said tbat the two gaurds stepped out of the van. "Hey girls, you okay Buttercup?" The girls smiled seeing Mr. Todd along with a young man with dark brown hair and freckles descend from the car.

"Hey Mr. Todd, yea I'm fine. Sorry I should've watched where I was going." Buttercup said before moving her eyes to the back of the van, where the other gaurd had began to unlock the doors. "What's going on?" She asked trying to look kver Mr. Todd's shoulder desprately.

Mr. Todd cleared his voice abiut to tell them to leave quickly but before he could get on syllable out the back of the van suddenly opened and out came three men dressed in orange jumpsuits and chains.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles felt their hearts drop to their stomaches at the sight of them. Feeling the stares of the three girls, the Jojo's raised their eyes from the floor, meeting their eyes.

Mr. Todd instanlty knew the situation was bad, he hastly ran over to the firls blocking their view of the Jojo, forcing them to turn the direction of their bikes. "Go, girls leave, go home." He whispered sternly.

Blossom and her sister turned their bikes around, their eyes never leaving the three inmates'. Brick and his brothers on the spot recognized the girls as the warden's daughters. They couldn't help but smirk at their dazed off expressions. Mitch was smart enough to pull them away from veiw, remembering what the warden had explained to the new recruits when dealing with the infamous Jojo's, "Whateve the case is, never allow them to get the smallest slight of my girls."

The girls quickly road off until they reached the corner of the candy store, thats when Blossom paused to release the oxygen she had been holding in unknowingly. She couldn't believe it, Brick was standing just feet away from here. She looked back slightly, franticly, she gasped as she noticed Brick still watching her causing her to swiftly ride off, catching up with her sisters.


	11. Chapter 11

**August 14, 2013**

18 year old Brick Jojo couldn't help but sneer at the sight. Brick, Butch, and Boomer stood on the release ledge of an old assumedly abandon opera house. "Fools" he muttered. Brick suddenly looked down on their target, his frown twitched upward at the slightest. His dark alluring yet, vicious eyes followed the elderly ring leader as he entered his office.

"Do it now, and don't mess up. We can't afford to lose this one."

Brick didn't turn but felt the presence of his brothers rush off from his side as they penetrated the air vents. The two teenage duo, Boomer and Butch, fit easily into the vents, each taking slow yet swift steps entering the well known druggie spot. As soon as they reached the first blind spot of the vent, Boomer kicked it open and was the first to fall through, landing smoothing on the concrete. flooring. He gave Butch a nod, telling the raven to continue on through the vents himself while he took care of his part of the plan.

Butch quickly leaped through the second level air vent, and stopped to look at the building layout, his dark green eyes squinted through his dark black hoodie. The ventilation fan had to be right above him. He looked around the ratherly large vents and growled to himself as he couldn't seem to find it. He can hear it but not see it.

"Fuck"

Boomer gasped for air as he continued to out run a group of the drug lord's minions. Feeling no longer in the place of being compromised, the blonde stopped to rest, grabbing the arm to where he was shot. He hissed, his blonde hair in all complete sweat and hovering just above the center of his dark crystal eyes.

He looked around, his arm still stinging, but managed to push the feeling aside as he spotted his finale wished location. He forced himself off the wall and instantly pulled his bag off his back, getting to work on the mission.

Butch smirked evily as he shut the enormous fan off, stopping any fresh air from entering the building. He tore off the giving back pack and attached it to the fan, he set the alarm to 60: seconds and quickly made his exit.

Boomer had just wired the last two meter bombs to the thermostat, but stopped as he smelled the gas began to leak through the vents. He hurriedly placed back the original cover, placed his gas mask above his face and made a run for it. Brick took a last breath before putting on his own mask to prevent from taking in the harmful fumes. All he was waiting for now was for Boomer, Butch had already neared himself to the oldest Jojo and was also twitching with excitement.

Brick watch his watch, slowly becoming more and more concern as his baby brother had yet to make himself present. "Brick com'n this place wont stand much longer. Brick sighed and slowly sunk himself away from the ledge and up the escape hatch. "Where are you Booms?" Brick thought as his eyes scattered through the area. His eyes then widen as he spotted Boomer falling through the vent with a thud, maskless.

Brick quickly ran for him, placing an arm around him, Butch followed and together they helped the youngest Jojo get through the small window opening.

Wilbert Jojo eyes watched from below, inmursed with the tragic burning sensation of the flames, as they erupted from every inch around him. He had come acrossed the young blonde moments before, reconizing him at sight as he manged" to rip off the black gas mask that hid his features.

How could he forget his own grandson...

* * *

 **Present Date~**

"Your doing what?" Keane followed John into his office as he explained what the city justice jury decided upon the the Jojo's will case. John wasn't so pleased with what the judge and the public decided, but according to their active participation in the system and their experience they make the perfect advacants for the intervention program for troubled infants. "The judge claimed that this is involuntary settlement if they were to ever want parol, giving them no choice but to do as city says, which means they are doing the program-though i wish they wouldn't. Who knows what they'd say to these kids."

(A/N i got this idea from one of my favorite shows on the investogation channel called "beyond scared straight" you"ll understand if you keep reading if you haven't seen the show)

"Well we can't just put these psychos in with children! No matter how delinquent they are! Thats like putting a fish in the bear cage!"

John sighed and pinched his bridge, "Look like I said, I don't like the idea either but its an order from the state. Besides they'll be monitored by guards through out the entire thing, the officials feels the Jojo's would be the best men to scare these kids in behaving so just bare with it."

"Okay, but what makes you think they'd even tell them the correct thing to do. It unlikely they would even care, voluntary or not."

John narrowed his eyes in determination. "Oh trust me, they'll do the right thing."

Keane to a deep breath as they both approached cell block žero.

* * *

Buttercup pouted smally from the control room, where Blossom, Bubbles, and herself currently sat as their day went on. Their father had granted them permission to enter the prison as long as they stayed out of harms' way. The stubborn girl let out a quiet groan, no longer being able to handle ANOTHER single moment suffocated in that room.

"Uh where do you think your going?" Blossom asked looking up from her laptop, which she had brought knowing they'd just be cooped up. Buttercup rolled her eyes and put on her jacket "To the bathroom, anything to get me out of here!"

"But dad, said we can't wonder off."

"Yea, do you want to get in trouble AGAIN?" Bubbles asked emphasizing the word again.

"FINE then come with me, I'm sure dad won't mind, if I have you two goody goodies with me."

Blossom and Bubbles both scoffed at Buttercup, "just make sure to come BACK, and don't be stupid Buttercup." Blossom warned, narrowing her eyes. Buttercup just winked teasingly and opened the door to leave.

Buttercup hummed as walked through the endless halls of the prison. Her innocent green eyes scanned the doors as she walked by, "okaaaaay so where the heck is the little girl's room..." She whispered under her breath. As much as she needed to pee she was praying that she wouldn't get caught by any of the guards that knew her, they'll just send her back. As far as she understood, the warden had ordered everyone to make sure the girls didn't get into mischief. Fortunately not everyone knew what the warden's daughters look like. Buttercup wasn't even suppose to be looking for the restroom without an escort, but she never really was a fan of authority, ironic considering what her father is.

* * *

"What do you think is taking Buttercup so long?"

Blossom looked up from her screen and pushed up her light brown wide fram lenses up the bride of her nose. "I don't know, Bubbles but I'm sure she's fine." Blossom said with a smile. Bubbles sighed deeply and sunk into her chair as she twirled the tip of her hair around her thin delicate finger. Blossom was wearing a white long sleeve that stopped on her elbows with dark velvet red pre-ripped skinny jeans, and white short ankled converses. Her hair was down in waves and flowng to her mid back.

Bubbles had decided on a thin light blue short overalls with a lose dark blue short sleeve underneath and small brand of white and navy blue shoes. Her hair was up high in a cute messy/ wavy ponytail on the left side of her head, her bangs covering the left side of her forehead.

Buttercup wore casual dark denim jeans, a dark olive green short sleeve that resembles Bubbles's dark blue one with a dark brown leather jacket and her laced dark brown ankle combat boots. Her hair was was being pinned up loosely by a brown hair clip, two wavy strands framed her face nicely, charms and bracetlets covered her wrist.

"I think we should just go see if she made it to the bathroom, its been awhile now." Bubbles added shyly. Blossom licked her lips and tore her glasses off and stood up as she closed her laptop. "Okay, lets go since you obviously wont let this go anytime soon"

Bubbles stood up almost on instant and grabbed the hand her sister was offering. Although Bubbles was the same age as her, Blossom always felt the need to baby her little sister just from her physical appeal. She knew very well that Bubbles was actually smart and goal driven, but she was also to kind for her own good. Bubbles seemed fragile as a baby, her characteristics were of an adorable little girl but with a hint of your average natural pretty girl face, just like Blossom and Buttercup.

The Utonium sisters were the type of girls in your school that just had all the right features of a porcline doll, no make needed, just natural amd if they ever wore the slightest bit of make up, it always looked nice and clean.

The two sisters walked cautiously down the momentarly silent hallway and followed to where they believed they've seen the bathroom on their previous tour. The eventually found the bathroom but Buttercup wasn't in there.

"Do you think she got caught?" Bubbles asked tapping her toes cheerily. For some reason she felt relieved to be out of the control room, she felt free.

"Probably, come, lets go check the front desk."

Just as the two where closing in on the reception area they spotted a group of teenagers being allowed in, within the small group Bubbles and Blossom spotted their green eyed sister who seemed to be completly at lost as she was trying to speak to one of the guards in an impatient manner.

what was she doing with a group of kids?

* * *

John talked to the guards as they prepared the hive for the Jojos' to be placed in while the program begins. Its the first time Townsville's prison ever had this kind of event take place behind those thick grey walls. John was still a bit uneasy about having the Jojo's so near citizens but the judge had already slammed down the gabble. It was no walk in the park to get them to actually agree to behave either. It was only until the warden had managed to persuade the red eyed devil himself to agree, giving the other two no choice but to agree.

Although John would never admit it , he wasn't sure who he feared more. All three men had their own capacity of flaws and abilities, making them unpredictable. Brick, yes he was the oldest, VERY wise, strong yes, but he rarely showed any physical power. He kept to himself, never bothered any of the other inmates. His speciatly was decption and manipulation. His arua held superiority and utter

Butch Jojo, oh he was a different story. His lack of patience and self control were non-existence. He would often threaten another prisoner, sometimes a fellow guard but he never actually raised a fist, well not consodering the previous occurrence. It made John wonder how much respect the two younger Jojos' had for fiery red head. Whenever Butch acts out, John noticed Brick was somewhere near by, not always necessarily paying attention but always there.

Last but not least angelic looking, Boomer Julian Jojo. John hadn't had much interactions with the blonde brother but knew from reputation of his wills. Apparently the youngest was the fastest, rarely ever talked, vicious when tempted and enjoyed the smell of death. It sends chills down the warden's back. If he hadn't met Boomer the way he did, he would easily place into his category of a shy romantic. As far as he knew, Boomer was a combination of both his older brothers. Yikes O.O

"Warden, "

John turned to see Todd standing by the door.

"Yes what is it?" John asked dismissing the gaurd he was conversing with before

"the troubled youths have just arrived, we're patting them down now."

John frowned, seeing as the moment he was dreading had come so soon.

"Alright, well tell the men down in sector 0 to bring in the brothers' we have to get them passed inspection before we bring the children to them, and make sure ALL security footage are restarted and working, have six gun men placed above watch. I don't need those bastards harming the kids."

"Yes, sir, right away, sir"

As soon as Todd left to do his work, John took a moment to rpthink, when suddenly he remembered something. He quickly pulled put his radio and called into the front desk. "Warden here, where are my daighters?..."

* * *

Buttercup flinched back as three buff security men tossed her and her sisters orange jumpsuits. She had been looking for the bathroom when out of nowhere a group of teenagers walked by her followed by some guards, and as she tried to explain to the guards who she was she was yelled at and ordered to get in the line with the others. Blossom and Bubbleshad approched her as other kids were being barked at but before Blossom could ask Buttercup anthything they were both also mistaken for part of the youth group.

The girls all stared at the jumpsuit in shock and full confusion. Not having any idea of what was happening they stayed still not changing, they simply watched the other kids around them sob from being ushered into changing.

"HEY CUPCAKES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND! WE SAID CHANGE!"

The Bubbles and Blossom both squealed in fear while Buttercup just hid behind the large broght piece of clothing. Not wanting to be yelled at again the girls quickly stripped halfway and jumped into the given clothing. Once the entire group was standing in those darn awful uniforms they were forced to march out and into where the new prison arrivals were taken in through. The sisters were confused as they have never been through those halls. "Where are they taking us?!" Bubbles asked but was instantly silenced by a female guard. She squealed again but obeyed to remain silent.

The girls sighed in relief as they were just brought into the center of the hive. Nobody besodes the group occupied the area but that changed the moment several guards appered from another exit. A familiar sound of chains wpciuld be heard from behind them. The girls waited as they anticipated the possible outcome.

"Everyone, please welcome Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jojo, they've come to advice you."

Hearts stopped.

 **Ending song! : "Perfect weapon" Black Veil Brides**


	12. Chapter 12

In moment's time, all tension slowly heighten. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes never failed to leave them. The men on the other hand didn't hesitate to avoid their stares and kept their sight on the concrete of the floor- waiting for further instructions.

Blossom looked around her as the group of delinquents had yet to quiver in the presence of the infamous serial killers. Her eyes gently examined fhe eldest prisoner, by the way his shoulders lifted subconsciously she could tell he felt her gaze. Shiftng her eyes to the officers who were in the mist of talking in hush tones to one- another. Eventually the guards broke apart and roughly grabbed the teenagers, sitting them down on a white solid bench that divided the room. One by one the teenagers were ordered to face the Jojos' where they explained why they entered the program and what it was that they were doing that was so bad.

Blossom bit her lip as Brick listened to a young boy's story, his eys were still not departed from the ground but to her uncertainty he was listening. Brick motioned for the boy before him to lean down near him, the boy felt uneasy but seeing as the guards would never let Brick bring him any harm, the boy leaned in.

Blossom didn't hear what Brick had told the kid but his motive instantly had the guards raise their guns. Once the boy walked away from the leader the guards pulled him aside in a swift blink of an eye. They appeared to question the boy as he kept shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. Blossom didn't like the way the situation was playing out.

Not every teen got to confess their bad doings to the brothers, which Buttercup found relief in but that didn't mean the program was over. The guards quickly unlocked the Jojo's chains, guns pointed at them from every direction before walking out and leaving the room of teenagers with them.

"Blossom? What's going on?" Bubbles whispered in consumed fright

In a cracking voice Blossom responded, her eyes beginning to appear glossy, "We have to get out of here."

* * *

 **4 Days Before Present Time**

"And you sure this is what your brother wants?"

Boomer smirked into the phone, the unbreakable glass playing as a wall for him and the dizzy red head. Her obsession with Brick brought it's advantages. Being the only brother allowed for visitation Brick left the chase for Boomer to commence. "Be back here in two months time, drop them off and stand by. Shouldn't be so hard, for a girl."

"What about the guards?" She asked in a slither

"You focus on the task given! You wouldn't want to upset ' _Bricky'_ now would you?"

The girl shut her mouth at the mention of her desirable, though she couldn't help but glare at the younger brother.

"I have to go ,but remember if you mess up...," Boomer paused creating a dense atmosphere before sending her a very sinister grin, "game on."

With that being said Boomer stood up, banged on the door and was escorted out by the guards. Princess released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and threw the connected phone against the transparent window. She couldn't understand how she would be able to get a hold of Brick's colleagues, Boomer forgot to mention that sequential instruction. One way or another she was given 2 months.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"It's a real shame you've had to compromise out our little scheme girls."

Bubbles bursted into sobs as the blonde Jojo pressed the top of his gun underneath her chin, raising it higher.

Blossom screamed for Boomer to stop from within the gag that was wrapped around her mouth. Her forehead was drench in her sweat as the locks that once restrained Brick himself were now holding her restrained to the white bench, the girls' wrists being interlocked underneath it's solid iron surface by death crushing 20lbs chains.

The delinquents, the guards, the program was all just a devious little piece on Brick's play board.

Brick stared down at Blossom for a moment, Blossom could feel her heart pound under his cold eyes. She averted her eyes to the side, Buttercup hadn't moved an inch. Her raven pitch black hair draped over the right side of her face.

Buttercup stayed low twisting her wrist in a slow but painful motion.

Bubbles glanced to Butch who hadn't even acknowledge her green sister, he simply stood there playing with the bullets of his gun in a teasing matter. She was to afraid to ask what their intentions were and what exactly they were waiting for but apparently Buttercup had the courage as the green eyed teenager spoke out of term, breaking the silence but igniting the killer mood.

"Are you fuckers just waiting to get caught?" Blossom's eyes widen at her courageous but insanely death wishful sister. Brick remained emotionless though Blossom could sense his intensity radiating off his form, Boomer released an ominous chuckle, Butch on the contrary wasn't as impassive or amused. Approaching Buttercup with such footing her gripped the back of her hair, Buttercup gasped from his harsh grip, her bottom lip trembling from the pain. A click was heard from Butch's gun. Bubbles and Blossom began sobbing once again as Butch shoved his gun into Buttercup's forcely parted mouth. Buttercup's eyes began to water, the pain in her mouth resembling the pain you get at the dentist during x- rays. She could feel her jaw ache but refused to break the eye contact. Suddenly Buttercup's left hand collapsed in top of Butch's wrist. Her entire hand covered in blistering skin that had been peeled as she slipped her hand out from the metal her finger on the trigger she pressed onto.

Bubbles and Blossom squeezed their eyes and screamed upon hearing a gun shot. Silence fell, opening her eyes Blossom was shocked to see a living Buttercup slouched down in frantic pants. She looked in front of her where she saw Brick standing near Butch in a demanding form while Butch simply rolled his eyes followed by a scoff.

He had retaliated his gun away from Buttercup. Butch didn't want Buttercup to die, and apparently neither did Brick or Boomer, why?

Before anymore thoughts could cross minds, John and his team ran in, heavily armed. The Jojo's were tackled down and the girls were released from their bounds. They ran to their father who embraced them heartily. It was clear to girls now that they could never fix what's always been broken. The Jojo's were evil ruthless monsters who deserve to rot in their cells. Bubbles felt disgusted even having an attraction to Boomer. They were careless with their hormonal self, clouding their common sense. They've found light, but how long before the light begins to dim? ...

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Blossom sat in front of her mirror, running her brush through her long auburn locks. Her light pink eyes flickered as the haunting memory of Brick placing her bracelet in her hands before they were pulled away replaying in her mind.

She looked down at her wrist, the bracelet was brighter then ever, and Brick had it...how? The Jojo's could have easily gotten their revenge on John and kill the girls, but didn't. Whatever Brick had in mind remain unknown, it was his game, Blossom and her sisters were just a big part of it.

File: 23416solich13_ howler/wolfs_updated_100316_

Ec

I'm looking at her works and its beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

Cr: H.W.

* * *

 _August 12th, 2014_

19 year old Boomer tapped his fingers impatiently against the brick wall as he waited for his _partner_ to pull up. The air was moist, the aroma of wet concrete and city smog was all anyone could smell in a place like Citiesville. Pushing himself off the wall he pulled out his phone and dialed Brick.

"What is it?" Brick's obvious irritated voice ran through the line.

"He's a no show" Boomer stated. If anything Boomer was the most irked. He woke up at three in the morning for this transaction, but instead was left hangings around like if he didn't have anything better to do with his time. A sigh indulged Boomer's ear, Brick wasn't amused. The blue Jojo groaned,

"So? What's the plan?"

"Drive down to Mistcrect Avenue in Townsville, I'll get Butch." Boomer raised a brow at his brother's instructions. What did Brick have in Townsville? Last time they drove up there was a year ago, during the bank robbery.

"Townsville? What's up there?"

Brick growled, "Goddammit just do it you moron!" The line went dead after that. Boomer, rolled his eyes. He stood in the chilled night for a moment, his mind cursing to no one in particular, although he thrived for mischief, he despised the town and its habitats more. Climbing into his car Boomer pulled away into in the road.

 _Townsville_

What could Brick want to do there?

Boomer tighten his grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles cracked but he didn't seem to notice. Subconsciously his foot slowly harden itself down on the gas. He could hear cars honking from his recklessness, yet who said he cared. Upon approaching the Townsville sign Boomer snapped and floored the car. It wasn't long until until the flashes of red and blue clouded his sight from behind. Boomer looked from his mirror and counted the cars before turning into an unmarked road. He could hear the sirens still in low pursuit. Knowing better Boomer manged to use the road to his advantage as he gained knowledge that squat car had no advisory on unknown land leaving them blind for the eagle to snatch.

Boomer made a sharp turn, knowing exactly where to led them. Dismissing the orange cones and sings, the dirt road turned into dried cement. He saw the end of the freeway bridge and smirked.

The three cop cars pulled over yards away from the dark blue luxury car and hesitantly closed in on it. The engine from the car can be heard roaring at an alarming tone. The cop closer to the vehicle moved swiftly around that car that was parked unevenly, its right side door facing the ledge of the unfinished highway, leaving a big gap between where the other end meets. The cop from before stood in front of the car and quickly raised his gun. "OUT OF THE CAR!"

His companions followed the man's actions and neared closer, abandoning their vehicles. "YOU'RE SURROUNDED! GET OUT NOW!" another officer yelled.

The car roared to life once again startling the cops before the sound of gun powder screeched through their ears. They all looked behind, foolish to leave their cars unattended, Boomer knew he was dealing with amateurs with egos to big to save themselves. One by one Boomer fired and reloaded the shotgun that he borrowed from one of the squat cars. His aim was impeccably accurate-his movements were clean and screamed professionalism. Boomer approached them casually, by now the ones who were still breathing began to shoot at the young criminal who remained calm. "STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A man commanded but the blonde continued his routine until he shot off every badge in his view. By the end there were six of Townsville's men on the floor, Boomer tossed away the smoking gun off the bridge and proceeded to get in his car. Boomer tore off his gloves and drove away upon hearing more sirens nearing in.

* * *

 **Intro song: "Stumbling In Your Footsteps" By Get Scared _(NaNaNightcore ver.)_**

* * *

 _Present Tine- Two hours after the attack_

"You did what?!" John spat at the guards, who were careless enough to allow his daughters to slip away god knows where. After what happened during the program John had ordered for the girls to be taken to his car until the Jojo's were back in their cells, _away_ from his girls. John groaned, this was all a mistake, all of it, accepting to the Jojo's in his prison despite the history he had with their parents, even allowing the girls to take part in his line of work. He assumed it'd be in their best interests if his girls toughen up and prepare them for the dangers that is the world, but he might have just thrown them in with the sharks.

"Sir..."

John turned to see Todd and Mitch now in the room, from their expressions John knew this would only sour his mood. "What? Did you find my daughters?"

John noticed Mitch clear his throat, oh no. Pushing past the two and into the the security room John snatched away the guard that stood in front of the monitor and watched in terror. In a endless loop, the screen showed the guards that were escorting the girls out being sniped down before one of their own prison vans pulled up, dragging the girls in before driving off.

"WHERE WERE THE WATCH GUARDS!? HOW DID NOBODY CAPTURE THIS THE MOMENT IT APPEARED ON THE GODDAMN SCREEN! GO CALL AN AMBER ALERT!" Guards rushed out the door commencing American's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response across the state.

Todd and the others who stayed to aid John personally struggled to voice out their thoughts, they allowed the warden's only joy in life to be taken the moment they stepped out of the most secured facility in the state line. John pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt tears pooling inside, but he every second mattered in this situation. The chances of his girls ever being found go down by the minute. Who would want to take the girls? and how did they get their hands on one of their prison vans?

John's mind went still, a pen could be heard with the silence.

"GET ME THE JOJOS!"

* * *

"You don't say..."

Brick snickered, the vein on John's forehead was just ready to burst. After he had been placed back into his cell, his moment of pleasurable silence was interrupted by John's _almost_ ridiculous accusations. John inhaled harshly in through his nostrils, his rage was beyond his limit and upon seeing the Jojo's red eyes, he felt himself waiting to be blinded by red in the eyes as well. Taking measures to restrain himself John backed away, he couldn't go head on with Brick, though his temptation was thrilling, he knew his league. As much as he was never willing to admit it, any Jojo was superior in comparison to strength. Its always been that way, Douglas, Brick, Butch, even Boomer could easily take Utonium head on in the matter of minutes. "Just tell me Brick, where are my daughters, were did your men take my girls."

Brick narrowed his eyes, he believe there was desperation in John's voice, any person with a heart would have sympathized with the man. It must not being easy to have your joy in life snatched right under your nose. How unfortunate, Brick is one who didn't sympathized. "I'm afraid, I have no idea what you are talking about old man." Brick claimed coolly. John was beyond confused, his eyes searched Brick for any tell that he was lying, but all he saw was evil. The Jojo's didn't have his daughters...but then who did.

"Do you have any idea who could've taken them?" John asked stepping closer. Brick looked up at him from his chair which was chained down to to rings connected form the ground. Brick smirked and shrugged his shoulders teasingly, "How am I suppose to know, you've arrested men left and right,outcome is many enemies. You probably arrested as much as we've killed." John felt disgusted as the eldest brother's words. they take lives for their own benefit, for their gamble.

"You guys know people, you know how to find anyone in the black market. I can't deny you have power when it comes to the treacherous business that you run."

Brick's smirk grew, by now a full sinister grin flexed on his lips, "Why would we help you? You're daughters are of no value to us, and if we haven't made ourselves clear enough...we don't like you."

"I'm begging you Jojo, I wouldn't be coming to you if I wasn't desperate, you can find them in matter of days, use your power for good."

"What exactly are you trying to offer John?" Brick could feel a bargain appear, surely this will be interesting. The absence of his daughters was a great benefit to the Jojo's though Brick wouldn't be stupid enough to jump at the chance, he'd milk it to his liking, John admitted he was desperate. Brick was willing to see how desperate exactly. John had thrown himself in the shark tank himself, now the sharks are circling.

"Shorten sentence." John spoke lowly

 _Ah there it is_ , "I don't think you're in place to decide that warden, what would the people think? John Utonium, Townsville's Prideful Man of Justice, siding with the offsprings of the Jojo blood line." Brick was getting under his skin, and he knew it. John hasn't been addressed as _Townsville Prideful Man of Justice_ since the mayor gave him the key to the city after he took down Douglas Jojo, their father.

"I don't question your power Brick, don't so the same to mine. I'll pull time off your life sentences, but there will be further conditions. You'll leave Townsville after you're released. I don't want to see you or your brothers in my city again, do we have a deal?"

Brick's grin vanished instantly, "Who are you to set down the line? You're asking us for help, you're not in control here John. Only a fool, would trust so easily." John was taken back at the words spoken so driven and so boldly by a man years younger then him. He had to say, Brick held an aura that screamed confidence, it wasn't drawn from arrogance, but from power itself. Brick knew no limit, he knew no failure, if this 21 year old felt he needed something done, he'd do it and not even break a sweat. John can an feel his body twitch, he suddenly felt cornered, he planned on finding a way around Brick and their deal but Brick seemed to have figured everything out before he could utter a word about it. "You're a lot smarter then you come off Brick, of course I knew that. You're brothers, they really look up to you, I can see why." Brick wasn't flattered. "I'd quit with the sweet talk, might as well ask a guard of yours to take it up the ass if you're here to flirt."

Steam practically escaping through each side of his head, John decided it was best to put aside the small talk and finish the deal. "Are you going to help or not?"

Brick sighed and thought for a moment. John was getting tired of Brick constant habit of procrastinating, but like Brick said, this was their deal, they were helping him. Finally after what seemed like ages to John the eldest Jojo spoke, "Go talk to Boomer first, if he says he'll do it then you got yourself a deal."

John was surprised at Brick's answer, he had to ask the youngest Jojo? John chuckled in disbelief, "And here I thought they followed your orders."

Brick glared at the warden, "I might be the oldest. but my brothers, like myself, respond to no one. Boomer is the one to go to in the situation where you need to track traffickers. If the kidnappers come from black territory, Boomer should be able to trace their activities and origins. If he says yes, you got yourself a deal, and I'll send for my men to fetch you're girls."

"How do you keep in touch with your legion while in my prison?" John figured he might as well asked. Brick's face turn impassive, "That's none of your concern, I'd worry about your precious daughters. who knows they might have already been sold in the black market, believe it or not girls like that sell big."

Frightened by his statement John quickly turned to leave, he had a certain Jojo to talk to now. Brick laughed, if John's skin wasn't so thin it wouldn't have been as amusing messing with him.

As John was about to ask the guards to unlock the cell, Brick decided to give him one last saying to follow,

"Try not to get to close to Boomer, John. He just might strike."

John walked out, an unnerving chill escalating down his back. Who would he be more afraid of?

* * *

 ** _Ending song: "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring_**

* * *

cr. W.H


	14. Chapter 14

Cr: wr

* * *

John couldn't help but stop to think of the risk he was about to allow. Brick would only grant him assistance on finding his daughters if he could convince the youngest Jojo to helping. Besides the basics John didn't know much about the blue eyed criminal, in a way Brick had away kept him under his wing, out of curious eyes. The last thing John wanted was to go in blinded;he needed to know everything about Boomer Jojo. Changing his course he made his way out of cell block 0 and up to his office.

"Todd, come up to my office." John spoke through his hand radio.

Minutes later an anxious Todd appeared. "Yes wardon?" The man asked. John took a breath, he was losing time and that was making him nervous be he couldn't be sloppy, not with this situation.

"I need you to pull up Boomer Jojo's files."

* * *

Buttercup winced as the van stumbled relentlessly causing her to bang her head repeatedly. She could hear Bubbles's whimpers beside her;Blossom hasn't said a word which was odd in her case. After being manhandled and thrown into a van, they were knocked unconscious and bound by their hands and feet. Rags that were held in place with duct tape were stuffed in their mouths, while sacks draped around their heads blinded them from seeing anything. Their breathing was hard and heavy but fortunately their abductors were smart enough to leave some room near their neck where the sack ended so that air would be able to travel up.

"Blossom!?" Buttercup called out in a muffled due to the ragged that was pressed against her teeth. The girls where sitting up against the walls of the vehicle, Bubbles and Buttercup on the right side while Blossom was up against the left. "BLOSSSOM!" this time Bubbles called out with the same muffle. After not hearing a reply she let out a cry.

" _She's probably still unconscious_." Buttercup thought to herself.

Unknowingly to them, Blossom wasn't under the effect of the Chloroform . Blossom had awaken hours ago. It was her state of shock and fear that kept her silenced. Her ankles were irritated from the tight rope that rubbed against them and her wrists were in need to be readjusted from the amount of times she attempted to free them. She had heard of cases of kidnapping from her dad's workplace but she never thought of what she would do if she was even taken. She didn't think it would happen to her.

Being kidnapped was her reason of shock but fear, oh the fear radiated off from another fact. Waking up hours before allowed her to hear in on a conversation she knew was between her abductors.

 ** _2 hours earlier_**

Blossom jolted up gasping for air;her heart picked up as she recalled the previous events. She searched around in panic but couldn't see anything due to the thick itchy sack around her head. Blossom let out a cry and tugged at her wrists. Remembering she wasn't taken alone she slid her bound feet against the van floor until they hit another pair of sneakers. She let of a breath of relief knowing her sisters were still with her, in the van. The red head hit the feet again in hopes that they'd wake up as well but it didn't seem likely. She gave up leaned her head back in defeat. Blossom began to whimper to herself and prayed her father had realized they were gone, sending help to get them out.

Blossom felt her heart stop as she realized the car had stopped moving. She heard two doors open and close while another car could be heard pulling up. She stayed still and listened in as they spoke.

"Alright we got the girls, where's the money?" A rough voice asked. She had a feeling that he was one of her kidnappers and he was talking to the person in the separate car.

"You'll get your money after we sell them," a new voice came in, it was a guy and he sounded a lot more formal then the first one, "don't touch them either, the boss won't be pleased if you arrive with tainted goods."

"Arrive? Arrive where?" The rough one asked.

"I'll send you the coordinates through the phone I gave you. There you'll meet an accomplice of mine, he'll explain things once you've handed them over."

There was a moment of silence, Blossom was sweating, she felt like if she breathed to heard that they'd know she was listening.

"What are you gonna do with em' girls?" A new stern voice added. He was probably the second abductor. Blossom tensed up upon hearing a deep chuckle leave the neighboring car. Hearing that small sinister laugh reminded her of someone, a laugh she swore would never leave her mind.

Her memory felt like it was on reply as the image of Brick's chuckling lips flooded her head. _'Brick? It can't be? He's in jail!'_ she thought in her head. Blossom questioned wether Brick was behind all of this but it didn't seem possible because they were still in prison, and from what she read Brick had no boss, and this guy mentioned a boss. She had to be mistaken.

Blossom snapped out of thought as she listened to the mysterious man's response, "Clients will pay an exceptional amount for the daughters of the wardon, from what I could recall, they are young, beautiful, and pure. We couldn't allow this opportunity slip from out grasp now could we?-" there was another pause but this one only lasted mere seconds, "Unfortunately before I can close a deal, I have a _close relative_ who needs them in accounted for, they didn't specify his intentions but he promised he would give them back in time for the auction."

 _'Brick, Brick, it had to be! But how goddammit! If this guy wasn't him then this relative has to be Brick or one of his brothers!'_ Blossom wished she could put a face to the voice and see if he resembled any of the Jojos.

After that they said farewell and Blossom felt the car move again. If she and her sisters didn't escape they'll be sold off for sure but a part of her wants to see if her intuition was correct about the Jojo's being behind this.

* * *

"Moronic fool."

John was just about over his edge, he thought his patience was thin with Brick, only to find out his brother was just as incompetent. From the moment he walked in, the youngest Jojo has done nothing but insult him. When mentioning his situation, the blue Jojo lashed out with laugher and quote," only a imbecile would allow that to happen." For someone who's almost twenty years younger, he speaks oddly mature for his age, formal even. Have they always spoke this way? John recalled Brick speaking in a way that was familiar to how Boomer speaks now but Butch's increase in articulation and tone has yet to make a debut;but of course that's probably because every encounter they've had the green Jojo was throwing threats. It seems that these boys were educated to adjust their way of speaking in the moment of sense. I suppose threats wouldn't be so threatening if they sounded like a bachelor from a 90's romance chick flick.

Trying a different approach John pulled up a seat across from the Jojo, of course keeping a distance. Boomer had assured he wouldn't try anything but if his loyalty to his promises were anything like his brother's Butch-he didn't want to risk so much in one day. "From what I've read, you're considered a much bigger threat in comparison to Butch-i can't say I'm not surprised, but care to explain how that is? I mean you have no records of temper issues, or act of impulsive violence. Brick even implied a warning before meeting you. Tell me Boomer, why should I be afriad?"

The wardon held the strong burning gaze of the blonde inmate. Blue eyes are usually something beautiful to look into, like Bubbles's tend to give off a warm feeling but Boomers...his eyes, dark, glossy, almost ailen like, they held nothing but evil. They'd be completely black if they didn't occasionally show those dark cobalt blue rings around the pupils. Unlike Brick, who's eyes were red, and you can see clealry that they are so, Boomer and Butch had a more ominous stare.

Boomer's grin grew slowly but surely, "did you practice that while you read through my records?"

John was caught of guard at the blunt question. "What are you talking about?" He asked unsurely.

Boomer narrowed his eyes, almost like if he was searching for John's tell of uncertainty. Once he did, his eyes locked once again.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't give me such crap. Your lip quivers when you lie. You had to do some research before you came in, didn't you?" John remain silent but his fist began to ball up at the temptation of beating the young male to a pulp. However that outcome was not guaranteed to favor him.

"Predictable to the end." Boomer stated with a smirk. "What do you mean by that?" John asked in response.

"We're getting off subject and your time in coming to an end." Boomer shrugged off the question, but John couldn't help but wonder what Boomer meant, yet one part he did understand was that his daughters were still out there and he was here side chatting when he should be pulling a force together to get them back.

John cleared his throat and stood up looking away from the blonde Jojo. "Brick said you can help, help me get my girls back home."

Boomer frightened John with a sinister laugh, as unnerving as it was when you were looking at Boomer, not looking at him and just hearing it made it ten times as worse. "If you do this for me, you and your brothers walk free, you won't be stopped that I can promise." John reminded the Jojo.

The blonde stared in amusement, freedom didn't interest them and Brick knew that, he wouldn't have sent Utonium to him if it did. Brick had bigger plans, Boomer knew the only one who could get into the wardon's thoughts was him. "I'm going to need to see the footage of the people that took your brats...and get me Butch."

* * *

 **ENDING SONG: Bundy by Animal Alpha**

* * *

Cr: W.H.


End file.
